


Buzzing Heart

by mightymax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Ships It, Angst, Bee Chloé Bourgeois, Chatting & Messaging, Chloenette, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Injury, Lesbian Character, M/M, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Panic Attacks, Romance, Texting, We Are All Alya Césaire, Yuri, adrien will help out, chloe just needs a friend after what im about to put her through, chlonette, god bless his soul, will switch between texting and narrating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightymax/pseuds/mightymax
Summary: 4 years of terrorizing others can harden a heart. But what happens when that heart is pierced both physically and mentally? Is there a chance for redemption, or will you allow people to continue to believe you're the same?





	1. Prologue

The moon was gone that night. A cool breeze messed her hair, but it didn't really matter. She was here for only one reason. And that was to see for herself.

To see the mother who had left her life so many years ago kiss a man who wasn't her father.

She stumbled backward, tripping over a branch. Her back slammed against a huge tree, and when she got up to peer at her mother again, she was gone.

Just another trick her mind had played on her. It was just a regular couple. The woman happened to resemble her. That was all.

She ran her hand through her hair. Adrien was right. She shouldn't have left home right after the nightmare. She should've just cried into her pillow until the sun rose. But no.

Chloe Bourgeois didn't like being called an idiot by others. But she was beginning to consider calling herself one.

Her phone buzzed. It was Adrien.

 **FirstAde:** chloe

 **FirstAde:** where r u

 **FirstAde:** and dont tell me ur at home ur dad called me and he sounded supr freaked out

 **FirstAde:** i told u not to leave the house dammit!!

 **FirstAde:** i said i would come help u relax

 **FirstAde:** chloe istg when I find u

 **FirstAde:** if this is ur idea of a joke its not funny

 **FirstAde:** chlo?

 **FirstAde:** chloe ur really scaring me now

 **FirstAde:** ill come get u, just tell me where u are

Chloe felt a bit guilty for ignoring Adrien's texts the entire time she had been outside. However, even if she  _did_ want him to come hold her and tell her everything would be alright...

 **Chlutzy:** I dont know

 **FirstAde:** finally u replied

 **FirstAde:** u scared the living shit out of me!

 **FirstAde:** and what do u mean u dont know

 **Chlutzy:** what do u think

 **Chlutzy:** i got lost

 **FirstAde:** its ok. i think ive found ur tracks 

 **FirstAde:** stay put 

Adrien didn't text anything else, so decided to put the phone away and sit down. The ground was extremely muddy though, so she ended up standing. Just because she was a hot mess didn't mean she was going to degrade herself further by ruining her clothes.

Chloe looked around. There were a lot of dark trees. The mud seemed to become more disgusting towards her left side.

"A swamp?" she said. "How did I end up in a swamp? What the hell is wrong with me?"

She grabbed a stick and began to absentmindedly draw pictures. She drew herself, Adrien, her dad... and Ladybug too.

Ladybug. She had almost forgotten about her hero. Which was understandable since she was going through something else that needed her attention at the moment. But remembering Ladybug made her feel a big calmer. 

What was her relationship with the hero? She was her number one fan of course. And Ladybug caller her adorable once. Surely she liked her back. They even took pictures together.

Chloe pulled out her phone again to look at her selfies with the spotted superhero. She was definitely looking way better than now, with a fresh layer of makeup on, clean clothes and thoroughly brushed hair. She was smiling brightly. Ladybug was also...

"...huh?"

Chloe blinked at the screen. She didn't know why or how she didn't see it before, but the expression on Ladybug's face looked so...  _annoyed._ Like she was irritated by the blonde. Why would she be? 

The realization hit Chloe like a ton of bricks as she crumpled to her knees. One of the few people she truly loved, and they hated her. She couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks, and she couldn't care less if her pants got dirty now. 

"I want to die," she sobbed. "I can't... I can't do this anymore..."

" _Chloe!"_ Adrien's voice could be heard from far away. He really did track her down. "Chloe, where are you?"

Chloe was about to open her mouth when the sky lit up. She looked up in surprise as her surroundings became apparent in the light, pinpointing the source. She didn't know what exactly it was, but it was glowing and growing and heading towards her. Suddenly, she gasped and became rigid.

It had pierced her heart.


	2. Time To Change

Chloe woke up in a bright room with tubes attached to her. An IV machine stood on her right, and a heart rate monitor on the left. Her father, Andre, was busy arguing with a doctor.

"What do you mean, you can't take it out?!" He yelled. "You know I have more than enough money for the operation!"

"Sir, I understand your concern," the doctor replied calmly. "But the object that pierced her is dangerously close to her heart. If we attempt to take it out, there is a high chance she could die."

Andre sighed heavily and rubbed his face. "So you're saying I should let my daughter walk around with that thing in her for the rest of her life?"

"Walk around with  _what_ thing?" Chloe sat up. Andre heard her and ran to her side, hugging her tightly. "Sweetie, I was so worried! Why did you leave home? Why weren't you picking up your phone?"

"Sorry, Daddy," she looked down at her bandaged hands. "I needed to clear my head, and... I saw things that made me forget about everyone else. It was... my mind was playing tricks on me. I'm sorry I left."

Andre blinked. It was unlike Chloe to apologize. Not unless she really meant it. "It's alright. You do understand I will have to ground you for a week, yes?"

Chloe nodded. She didn't feel like arguing about that. "Daddy, what were you talking about with the doctor?"

"Ah," Andre slowly sat himself down on the bed beside her. "Chlo, what is the last thing you remember happening to yourself when you were out there?"

"I was waiting for Adrien to find me," said Chloe. "He called out to me... the sky flashed gold... and then I felt something hit me right here."

She pointed to her left breast. "After that... I think I passed out."

"Ms. Bourgeois," the doctor cleared his throat. "The reason you dropped after something had hit you was because an object, we're not sure what it is exactly, had pierced your body. At this very moment, it is still in you, and we cannot take it out because--"

"I might die?" Chloe finished. "...does it matter...?"

"What was that, honey?" Andre asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "So... I have some kind of space rock in me? I do feel a bit more heavy..."

"Again, we are not sure what it is," the doctor sighed. "We'll have to leave it be for now. i think it would be in your best interests not to tell anyone about this. We can't risk any power-crazed maniacs trying to rip it out of you, what with the akumas that have been roaming around lately..."

"He has a point," Andre said. "You can't tell anyone about this, darling. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay," said Chloe. Her father got up and got ready to leave with the doctor. "Oh, and don't leave your bed. If you need anything, ring up the nurse. The phone's on the table beside your bed. In the meantime, I'm going to prepare a surprise for you to cheer you up. Au revoir, my dear!"

"Au revoir, Daddy," she nodded. He finally left her alone with her thoughts. And she had a lot to think about.

She could've died, but she didn't. By some miracle, she managed to avoid any damage to her vitals. But was it really a miracle? She did wish to die, after all. Maybe it was life taunting her. Telling her she'd never escape the games her own mind played on her. Telling her she wouldn't die, not without breaking first.

Her phone's screen lit up. She picked it up to see a bunch of missed calls from Sabrina and one text.

 **Sabrilliant:** chlo why u didnt come to school??

 **Sabrilliant:** its so weird without u

 **Sabrilliant:** we need someone to start a fight w marinette

 **ChloBo:** is that all u need me 4?

 **Sabrilliant:** CHLO UR ALIVE THNK GOD

 **Sabrilliant:** and u know what i mean i miss u its just not the same without u

 **ChloBo:** nice to know im valued by someone other than daddy

 **Sabrilliant:** oh and i also did ur hw so dont worry about that

Chloe paused. Other people doing everything for her. That had to stop.

 **ChloBo:** sabrina i want u to stop doing my hw

 **Sabrilliant:** what why

 **ChloBo:** because i said so

The blonde groaned. If she was going to try...  _somewhat changing,_ she needed to break this old habit of snarkily replying when it was unnecessary.

 **ChloBo:** sorry sabrina i didnt mean to say that

 **ChloBo:** what i meant was that i wanna try doing things by myself for once

 **ChloBo:** im going to stop relying on others and throwing my workload upon them. its time for me to take

 **ChloBo:** dare i say it

 **ChloBo:** responsibility

 **ChloBo:** understand?

 **ChloBo:** sabrina?

 **ChloBo:** u screenshotted our convo and sent to adrien didnt u

 **Sabrilliant:** he needs to know ur growing up!

 **Sabrilliant:** i feel like a proud mama

 **ChloBo:** fuck you

 **Sabrilliant:** watch ur language young lady

Chloe smiled a bit and said bye to Sabrina. Not long after, there was a knock on the door. A nurse came in with fresh bandages. "Hey, kiddo. Time to clean out your wounds and change your bandages, so sit up for a sec."

She gritted her teeth while he applied whatever the hell that pain inducing liquid was. She had a million tiny cuts everywhere, so needless to say, it hurt. When he was done and left, she sighed in relief. Turning on her phone to check her reflection, she almost dropped it when she saw her appearance. Her makeup was gone, her eyes were dull, her skin was paler than usual... and her hair could've been mistaken for a bird's nest.

"I look like shit," she stated to herself. Whenever she got out of this place, she was going to take a nice bath, redo her makeup and salvage her hair in anyway she could.

Another knock on the door an hour later. She pulled the sheet over her head in case it was the nurse again. She  _really_ didn't want to get cleaned up again.

Luckily for her, it was her dad. "Sweetie?"

Chloe pulled the sheets off. "Hey, daddy."

"I brought you some visitors," he smiled. Chat Noir and Ladybug walked into the room, smiling at her. Well, Ladybug tried to. Concern was the first thing Chat Noir felt when he realized how fragile Chloe looked at the moment. He ran to her side and grabbed her hands.

"What happened to you?" he asked. 

"Just got a little hurt," Chloe said, pulling her hands away. "I'm fine."

Ladybug stood in front of them, gasping at all the tubes connected to Chloe. "What did you do to get hurt this bad?"

It was then that Chloe snapped. "Why would you care? You never did before."

"W-What?" Ladybug stepped back. "What are you talking about?"

"Contrary to popular belief," Chloe growled. "I'm not stupid. When I got lost in the forest, I had time to think over some things. I realized that even my hero, the one person who I thought actually  _believed_ in me... hated me just like everyone else. I don't know how I didn't see it before. The irritation on your face, the way you sigh, it all makes sense. That's why you should just leave now. I wouldn't want to force you to stay here against your own will."

Chat Noir and Ladybug looked at each other in shock and confusion. This was very much unlike the rich girl. And why did she have to realize how Ladybug felt, right when she needed her the most. It made Ladybug feel a bit guilty, but on the other hand, she was relieved the girl wouldn't be clinging onto her anymore. She caught herself from saying anything that would make Chloe feel even worse when Chat Noir shot her a disapproving look. 

All of a sudden, his eyes widened. Where was the akuma that was bound to appear anytime now? It wasn't coming for once?

"I don't hate you," Ladybug rubbed her arm awkwardly. "But, Chloe, even  _you_ have to admit that you've done some pretty...  _bad_ things. I just don't really like how you act."

"AKA you hate me," Chloe frowned. "You're not making this any better. And I know I've done bad things. But didn't anyone ever think I had a reason?"

"There's no excuse for hurting the feelings of others," Ladybug crossed her arms. "Just because you felt depressed doesn't mean you should've let out your anger on innocent people. You're the one who decided to keep them bottled up instead of telling someone, instead of  _trusting_ someone."

"The last time I trusted someone completely," the blonde grabbed her head as she shook violently. "They left me."

Chat Noir entered the conversation. "Chloe," he said firmly as he hugged her. "Deep breaths."

"What about Adrien?" asked Ladybug cautiously. "Or Sa--uh, that girl that hangs out with you?"

"I trust them," Chloe admitted, her voice cracking. "But I already cause them so much trouble... I don't want to throw my emotions on them. I don't want them to feel like I'm some kind of burden. They're... They're the only friends I have..."

She started to cry. "Please go away. I probably caused some kinda akuma to appear, go fight that. But leave me alone..."

Chat let go of his childhood friend, a newfound sadness in his eyes. "If that is what you want, then we will leave. I shall remind Adrien to visit you later, but until then, get some rest, Chloe."

Ladybug looked at her once more, saying what she wanted to. "Chloe, when you return to school... make some friends. At least try. You can start by apologizing to everyone."

"In that case," Chloe slumped in her bed. "I'm sorry someone as pathetic as me claimed to be your number one fan, Ladybug. Adrien deserves that title more."

The spotted hero didn't know what else to say. "Get well soon, okay?"

As soon as she left, Chloe cried her heart out. She didn't know what else to do. She sobbed until there were no tears left to cry. When she was done, she tried to level her breathing but failed. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry for everything I've done."

She fell asleep.

* * *

 

"Hello?"

Chloe opened her eyes groggily. She got up and expected to see someone standing in front of her bed, but she didn't. It wasn't a person.

"You woke up! Finally."

A small creature resembling a bee buzzed around. "I was waiting for the others to leave, but then you fell asleep right after you were done crying, so I couldn't talk to you."

Chloe didn't reply.

"My name is Pollen. Oh, no need to tell me who you are, I already know. You're Chloe Bourgeois, and you're my partner now. Together, we will be able to transform you into THE MIGHTY QUEEN BEE! Well? Excited?"

The blonde was still silent, for she had fainted. Pollen looked at her in exasperation. "How many naps does this human need?"

 


	3. Birth of A Hero

[Adrien has created Chloe's Support Team] 

[Adrien has added {Marinette Dupain-Cheng} and {Sabrina Raincomprix}]

[Adrien changed {Marinette Dupain-Cheng} to {Marinette}]

[Sabrina Raincomprix changed {Sabrina Raincomprix} to {sabringitonbeyotch}]

Adrien: sabrina

sabringitonbeyotch: im not changing it

sabringitonbeyotch: fight me

sabringitonbeyotch: and why the f did u add marinette dupain-cheng

sabringitonbeyotch: on a support group

sabringitonbeyotch: for chloe

Marinette: yeah why AM i here??

Marinette: im not supposed to be on my bitter rivals support group

Marinette: by doing so i agree to abide by the rules of the devil himself

Marinette: or herself in this case

Adrien: guys pls let me explain

Adrien: so we all know chloe is in the hospital rn

Adrien: im going to go visit her in a bit but first i need to ask u guys smth

Marinette: sure what

sabringitonbeyotch: i told u already I DONT HAVE UR LADYBUG SWEATER

Adrien: ok first of all

[Adrien changed {sabringitonbitch} to {Sabrina}]

Sabrina: aw ur no fun:P

Adrien: now as i was saying chloe is in the hospital

Adrien: id say she'll be back in school by wednesday which for those of u living under a rock is in 2 days

Sabrina: listen when hes tlking to u marinette

Marinette: shut up

Adrien: i was thinking we could throw her a welcome back party

Adrien: to make her feel better yknow

Marinette: u do realize that no one will agree to throw a party for chloe of all ppl right?

Marinette: no one likes her

Marinette: not even rose

Sabrina: maybe we could all send her a get well card

Marinette: NOT EVEN ROSE!

Adrien: if the class knows what happened theyll feel bad enough to help us

Adrien: i know chloe hasnt exactly been an angel

Marinette: thats a huge understatement

Adrien: but i know she can change

Adrien: what happened to her has to have taught her somethign

Sabrina: btw what did happen to her?

Sabrina: she wont tell me anything

Adrien: she had a nightmare and went out to get a breather

Adrien: and smehow ended up in the forest bruised and scratched

Adrien: i dont think its that bad physically but she might have been affected in other ways

Adrien: thats why we have to cheer her up

Sabrina: marinette

Sabrina: i care a lot about chloe

Sabrina: and i really want to help her

Sabrina: pls say u will too

Marinette: ill think abt it

Adrien: thx mari, ur the best

Marinette: i said ill THINK about it

Marinette: oh whatever ur welcome

Sabrina: see u guys tom!

Adrien: au revoir

Marinette: bye bye

* * *

Chloe slowly opened her eyes and jumped out of bed when she realized why she had passed out. The machines clattered as they were pulled by her since the tubes were still connected to her. 

"Where did it go...?" she scratched her head. Just then, her chest began to glow gold, and the flying creature appeared. 

"I'm here!" it smiled. Her eyes widened. "H-How...?"

"I understand this is too much for a human like you to process," it nodded. "So I will explain everything! My name is Pollen, and I am a kwami. Kwamis are formed whenever a human comes up with an idea, or feels a strong emotion. I was originally created by trait of justice."

Chloe laughed dryly. How ironic. "Sorry, continue."

"Anyway, long ago, we were unable to interact with humans. But one day, a mage came up with a solution. He created special jewels called the "Miraculouses", which would help us assist people. From then on, the wearers of the Miraculouses and the kwamis would work together to make the world a better place. Understand?"

"I guess," Chloe said slowly. "But... if all 'kwamis' are in jewels, er, the 'Miraculouses', then... where's your jewel?"

"Mine?" Pollen asked back. "Oh, it's in you."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. It's  _in_ you. As in it is the object that had nearly pierced through your heart. The Miraculous resides within you, literally."

 Chloe fell back on her bed in shock. The Miraculouses were what gave birth to Ladybug and Chat Noir. And now she was in possession of one. Which meant...

"Is it possible for me," she said. "To use it to become... a hero, like Ladybug?"

"That's the very reason I have decided to show myself to you, Chloe," Pollen giggled. "At first I was wondering if I should just wait for you to pass away naturally until I could be given to the right person, but being with you for the short amount of time I have been with you made me realize that  _you_ are that person. Chloe Bourgeois, it was destiny that led to Master Fu losing my Miraculous to a flying akuma, and it was destiny that led it to dropping the jewel to you. And that is why I would like to join you in protecting this city! Of course, I won't force you--"

"Yes."

W-What?" Pollen blinked.

"I'm a horrible human being, Pollen," she said quietly. "I've hurt everyone I know, whether they were close to me or not. And now, I want to make it up to them. I feel like just saying sorry won't be enough either. I want to prove that I'm... I'm trying to change. That I don't need to look up to Ladybug anymore. That I'm capable of doing things on my own. If you're okay with me, I really do want to become a hero."

"Of course, Chloe," Pollen buzzed around enthusiastically. "Trust me, I've seen people who are  _way_ worse then you. And I am ready to help you become a better person!"

"Thank you," Chloe sighed out of relief. "So, uh, how does this work, exactly?"

"All you have to do is say 'stripes on'!" the kwami smiled.

"S-Stripes on?" the blonde asked timidly. Her Miraculous glowed from within her and engulf her body. In mere seconds she went from wearing a simple hospital gown to a yellow and black spandex suit based on a bee's appearance and a simple mask.

"Whoa," Chloe gasped in awe as she examined herself. She turned on her phone's camera and faltered a bit when she saw her mask. "It's not even covering my face. What's the point?"

"Do Ladybug and Chat Noir have the same type of mask?" asked Pollen. "And does anybody know who they are?"

"Yes to your first question," said Chloe. "No to the second. But I don't really feel comfortable. Anyone could know it's me! I mean, there's no mistaking this hair."

"Then cut it," Pollen shrugged.

"Then my alter ego and I will suddenly have the same haircut," Chloe countered. "Although I have been thinking about getting a haircut. Long hair is  _so_ hard to manage. Hey, speaking of alter egos, what's mine?"

"Queen Bee!" Pollen said. "Just like your many, many predecessors, you will bear their names and honor them by protecting the city!"

"No pressure, huh," Chloe muttered, looking back at her phone. "I think I can fix my issue with this suit later. How about we chill for now? There's no akuma attack going on right now."

 _"Chill?"_ Pollen blinked in confusion. "Why would you want to freeze yourself?"

"It means 'relax', Pollen," Chloe chuckled, sitting down on the bed. "You don't know a lot of human slang, huh? I'd be happy to teach you."

"Please do," Pollen giggled. It suddenly stopped, however, and its antennae began to twitch. "Chloe, someone's coming."

"WHAT?!" Chloe yelled. "W-What do I do?! How do I get this suit off? Quick, hide under the bed!"

"Oh, silly," Pollen laughed even more as it flew around the room. "You don't need to worry about anyone seeing me. As for you, all you have to do is say 'stripes off'. Eventually you'll be able to detransform without saying that, but for now you will have to."

"O-Okay," Chloe said. "Stripes off!"

The suit disappeared as soon as it appeared. The rich girl hissed at her kwami. "Pollen, get under the bed!"

"No one can see me but you, Chloe," Pollen briefly explained. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Chloe said. Adrien walked in with a bunch of flowers and a teddy bear. "Hey Chloe."

"Hello, Adrien," she replied. "Thanks for coming to check on me."

"Ah, no problem," he smiled as he put his gifts aside and sat on the side of the bed. "You look way better then when I found you. How do you feel?"

"Like shit," Chloe bluntly stated, earning a laugh from Adrien. "How's Sabrina?"

"Worried about you," said Adrien. "She's been texting me non-stop. You really should return her calls."

"I think I might've been sleeping," Chloe admitted. "If you see her at school, tell her I'm doing fine, and not to worry about me."

"Will do," he nodded. The room became quiet, but Chloe was quite comfortable with the silence. "Hey... I want you to know that I did ask everyone to be a bit nicer to you. I'm not sure if  _all_ of them listened to me, but I want you to try being nice as well. That is, if you are willing to..."

"I'll try," Chloe said. He smiled at her again and playfully rubbed her cheek. "Are you sure you're not some clone that decided to take Chloe's place? Because you seem way more agreeable than the last time we spoke."

"Oh, hush," she chuckled, pushing him away. "Getting lost in the forest and almost dying must've  _enlightened_ me, I suppose."

"Wait," Adrien frowned.  _"Almost dying?_ Is that a joke or..."

"Of course I was joking," Chloe laughed nervously. "I-I wouldn't hide something so serious from you, Adri."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, alright. But if anything like that ever happens, I want you to tell me, okay?"

Chloe tried to suppress the guilt. "Okay."

He got up to leave. "Call me if you feel like it. I'm always available, so please don't feel like you're troubling me. It makes me happy when you trust me enough to let me help you. Get well soon, Chloe."

"Bye, Adrien," she gave him a quick hug before he left. Pollen flew back to Chloe from the corner of the ceiling it had been busy occupying. "He's a nice boy. He really cares about you."

"Yeah, he does," Chloe smiled wearily. She tugged her blanket. "I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"A-Again?" Pollen stared at her incredulously. "Geez, you humans rest way too much!"

"This is how we replenish our health, Pollen," Chloe explained. "You're welcome to sleep with me, y'know."

"I'm not tired."

The pair fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

 


	4. Things Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw adrien and marinette are aware of each others alter egos in this fic

It was Wednesday. Finally, Chloe was out of that musty hospital room and back at home. And to top it off, the loneliness she had felt whenever she was alone in her enormous home had been somewhat suppressed by the presence of Pollen. The eager kwami was buzzing around, checking out everything that would catch its eye.

"Ooh, what's that?" asked Pollen.

"The hotel's restaurant," replied Chloe. "Speaking of which, I have some business to attend to there."

"What business?" Pollen's antenna twitched. 

"Day one of Chloe-demption," she pressed out her shirt. "Come."

They walked into the restaurant. Alya's mother, Marlena, was busy cooking up a meal for the family that had just taken their seat.

"Ms. Césaire," Chloe spoke. The head chef looked up. "I'm a bit busy right now Chloe. If you want me to cook you something you will have to wait in line and order, I'm afraid. Just because your father owns--"

"I'm not here to order," interrupted Chloe. "I'm here to apologize."

Marlena paused, setting her wooden spoon down and tilting her head in confusion. "Apologize...?"

"On many occasions," Chloe continued. "I have ordered you around and threatened to get Daddy to fire you because I wanted something right away, and I had ignored the fact that other people had been waiting patiently. For that, I am sorry. And don't worry, I'm not here to mess up  _your_ soup."

Marlena immediately remembered the "Kung Food" incident. "Chloe, I am not one to hold a grudge, so I will indeed forgive you. But I want to know that if you are going to apologize to everyone you have wronged, there may be some who will not accept your apology."

"I know," Chloe sighed. "I'll never know if I don't try, though. Have a good day, Ms. Césaire."

"You too, Chloe," Marlena offered a smile and watched as Chloe left. The blonde turned to her kwami as soon as she was back in the lobby. "Well, one person down, the rest of Paris to go..."

"I believe in you, Chloe!" Pollen cheered. "And if others won't forgive you, then I will! I forgive you~!"

She laughed and stroked Pollen's head. "Thank you. Now, I need to go get my haircut."

"You're actually doing it?" asked the bee sprite as they left the hotel. 

"Yes," Chloe nodded. "There's actually this girl in my class who has really short blonde hair, but lately she's been growing it out, so I think I can cut mine without looking like I'm trying to copy her."

"Where will we go afterwards?" Pollen sat on Chloe's shoulder.

"School," said Chloe. "Well, first I need to go back home and get ready, but then we will go to my school. It's like, 7:30. I have about an hour to get to school. The haircut will take 20 minutes, the walk back home will take 5 minutes, I'll change my clothes which will take like 10 minutes, and then the drive to school will take barely 1 minute. I'll be in school by... 8:06."

The blonde blinked. "Wait, how did I do that? I suck at math."

"Bees are super intelligent, actually," Pollen crossed its arms smugly. "And why would you drive when you can just walk? Less pollution in the air and all that."

"Maybe if I arrive like everyone else does, it'll draw less attention until I can mentally prepare myself," she thought out loud. "Yeah, your idea sounds better. Oh, look, there's the barber shop."

Chloe entered the shop, immediately drawing the attention of Kim, who was also getting a trim. 

"C-Chloe?" he blushed lightly. "W-Why are you here?"

She fought back the urge to ask him why he even cared. "For a haircut, duh. This  _is_ a barber shop, is it not?"

"Um, yeah, but," he stuttered. "I thought you liked your hair long."

"Things change," replied Chloe. After booking an appointment, she sat beside him, much to his surprise. "Kim, we need to talk."

"What did I do this time?" he groaned. "Please, whatever it is, I-I'll fix it! Just don't tell anyone about me and spiders!"

"For god's sake, would you shut up and listen?" she snapped at him. "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I... ugh. Look, I need to tell you that I have literally  _no_ interest in you romantically, so stop chasing after me. I'm not the only girl in your life. There's probably some girl out there waiting for you find her, so you need to forget about your feelings for me and move on, okay?"

Kim hung his head. "So, you... you don't like me?"

"Not in that sense," Chloe patted his back. "But we can still be friends. If you want. If not then it's fine."

He thought about it for a bit. "You? A friend? You've done some pretty awful stuff, y'know. Threatening to tell everyone my secret and leading me on."

"I could tell you my secret," Chloe shrugged. "That way, if I tell anyone yours, you can tell them mine. Then you won't feel half as bad."

"Pfft, please," he rolled his eyes. "What kind of secrets would a person like  _you_ have? _'My name is Chloe Bourgeois and I'm not as straight as you think'!_ Yeah, right."

"Actually," she looked at the ground. "You're not wrong..."

It took Kim a few seconds to process what he had just been told. "...Wait, WHAAAAAAAT?! Y-You're--!"

"Yeah, yeah, get over it," said Chloe. "Anyways, there you go. Now you have the power to bring me down, should I do anything that hurts your rep. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go get my haircut. See you at school."

She was about to sit on the barber chair when Kim ran beside her and grabbed her hands. "Of course! It all makes sense now!"

"Huh?" she said.

"No wonder you resisted my charms!" he grinned. "You're  _gay_ _!_ Wow, that makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Glad to hear it," she grumbled, pulling her hands away.

"Hey, don't worry," Kim said. "Your secret's safe with me. Unless you tell anyone mine. But holy crickets, I never expected this. Never in a million years. Now Nathaniel and you have one thing in common. Hey, can I be your wingman? I've always wanted to be a wingman. Maybe we can go check out some cute girls some time!"

Chloe stopped listening after he mentioned Nathaniel. Ugh. She had to apologize to him as well. 

"I thought Nathaniel was straight," she said, remembering all the sketches of Marinette in his notebook.

"Nope," Kim replied. "He thought he was. But then things clicked and he lost interest in girls."

"I see," she nodded. "Could you leave me alone, now? The barber's waiting."

* * *

Kim had decided to tag along with Chloe as she walked back home. She was starting to wish she had never told him about her sexuality, because it just seemed to make him even more attached to her.

"What kinda girls you like, Chloe?" he asked. "Nerds? Tomboys? Cheerleaders?"

"How about," Chloe growled. "You stop asking me about what my preferences are and let me change?"

"Okay," he nodded. "I'll wait downstairs!"

When he left, Chloe closed her door and sighed. Pollen finally spoke. "He's a very enthusiastic boy. I think you should give him a chance."

"I'm just not used to," Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose. "Whatever that was. Are friends usually so chipper when you tell them you like girls?"

"I wouldn't know," Pollen shrugged. "Speaking of which, I didn't know you liked girls."

"Ah," the blonde faltered. "Are you creeped out? Because if you are, it's okay."

"Of course I'm not!" the kwami exclaimed. "I'll accept you no matter who you are attracted to, because love is love! Besides, us kwamis don't exactly have genders, so stuff like this isn't weird for us."

"Oh, thank goodness," said Chloe. "I'm gonna change my clothes now. Just give me a bit."

* * *

Kim got up from his seat in the lobby when Chloe came. "Stylish as always, I see."

"But of course," she smirked. "I can't go to school looking like trash, regardless of what I feel like. Let's go." 

They left the mansion and headed towards the school. On the way, Kim asked Chloe several questions and she tried her best to ignore them all, because he really was being annoying. Sabrina was waiting at the main entrance. As soon as she spotted Chloe, she tackled her without a second thought.

"CHLO!" she shrieked. The blonde yelled as she tumbled to the ground. "S-Sabrina! What the hell are you--?!"

The ginger head looked at her, tears in her eyes. "I was  _so_ worried about you! I'm sorry I couldn't come visit, my dad needed help at home and I had to stay with him but I really really  _really_ wanted to see you and I'm just so glad you're okay!"

Chloe tried to intake all of that. "I-It's fine, now get up!"

"Sorry!" Sabrina helped Chloe to her feet. "I'm just glad everything will finally be back to normal. It just isn't the same without your snarky comments."

"Yeah, uh," she coughed awkwardly. "No more of those. At least, not if I can help it."

"Huh?" Sabrina tilted her head in confusion. "You mean you're not gonna... hey, wait a sec! Chloe, you cut your hair?"

"What does it look like?" said Chloe. "Yes, Sabrina, I cut my hair."

"I think pixie cuts are in nowadays," said Sabrina. "Good choice."

"Hey, Chloe!" Adrien called out. "Welcome back!"

He ran towards her, Sabrina, and Kim. "I see Sabrina's already found you. Nice haircut, by the way"

"More like jumped on me," Chloe muttered. "Did I miss anything? Any fights break out?"

"Well, I might've teased Ivan a bit," Kim rubbed the back of his neck. "But that's all."

"Outta my waaaaaaaay!!!" Alix cried out as she skateboarded past. "The bell's gonna ring any minute nooooooooooow!!!"

"Let's go inside, Chloe," Adrien offered his hand. 

"Why, thank you, kind sir," she joked. The four teens entered the school, and Chloe felt more confident about apologizing to people than before.

* * *

 Her newfound confidence disappeared once she entered the class and everyone's eyes were focused on her. For once, could her ability to be noticed _not_ work?

Miss Bustier greeted her in a kind manner. "How are you feeling, Chloe?"

"Fine," she replied. "I'll let you know if anything comes up."

The French teacher was a bit surprised at Chloe's lack of attitude, but smiled anyway. "Alright, then. Take a seat."

The lesson had begun, and they were almost halfway through it when Marinette barged in. "Sorry! I, uh, slept in!"

Miss Bustier sighed. "Take a seat, Marinette."

Marinette went to sit beside Alya, and she passed by Chloe, they made very brief eye contact. Was she expecting some kind of comment made towards her stupid excuse? Well, she wasn't gonna get any. Chloe stared back at her with such intensity that she quickly looked away and headed to her seat.

After a while, Miss Bustier gave everyone some work to do and sat down. For the class, this meant free time. Well, as long as they didn't talk too much. 

Luckily, everyone had a phone.

* * *

[Adrien has entered Miss Bustier's Class]  
[Adrien has added {Chloe Bourgeois} to Miss Bustier's Class]  
[Adrien changed {Chloe Bourgeois} to {Chloe}]  
[Alix has entered Miss Bustier's Class]  
[Alix changed {Chloe} to {shithead}]

shithead: i can tell im not wanted here

[shithead has left Miss Bustier's Class]

Adrien: ALIX

Alix: i did what everyone else wnted to do agreste so shut the f up

[Sabrina has entered Miss Bustier's Class]

Sabrina: whats ur problem?

Alix: my problem is that she has bullied every single one of us since she was 10

Alix: but all of u are willing to ignore all of that!!!

[Rose has entered Miss Bustier's Class]

Rose: we're not ignoring her awful crimes against all of humanity

Rose: we're forgiving her for them

Rose: and if she decides to revert back into old chloe we can just lose faith completely

Rose: does everyone agree?

[Mylene has entered Miss Bustier's Class]  
[Ivan has entered Miss Bustier's Class]  
[Kim has entered Miss Bustier's Class]  
[Juleka has entered Miss Bustier's Class]  
[Nino has entered Miss Bustier's Class]  
[Marinette has entered Miss Bustier's Class]  
[Max has entered Miss Bustier's Class]  
[Nathaniel has entered Miss Bustier's Class]  
[Alya has entered Miss Bustier's Class]

Juleka: if rose is willing to give her a chance then so am i

Kim: ofc u will

Kim: if rose is

Juleka: what r u implying

Kim: just the fact that ull literally do anything for rose

Juleka: remember that i can and will ignore her if she tells me not to kick u in the balls

Alya: DAMN

Alya: SAVAGE

[Alya changed Juleka to {silenthurricane}]

Alya: if u ask me its really hard to believe that chloe can change after 5 yrs of being the same

Mylene: alix used to be a huge crybaby, look at her now

Mylene: oh wait im having flashbacks to yestrday 

Alix: MY PET EGG WAS CRUSHED BY THE GARBAGE TRUCK

Alix: I HAD A RIGHT TO CRY

Nino: pet egg????

Nino: u know what i dont even wanna know

Ivan: im not forgiving her

Nathaniel: me neither

Adrien: guysssss

Nathaniel: she has a long way to go to prove herself

Nathaniel: at least thats how i feel

Ivan: i agree w nath

Ivan: sorry adrien

Ivan: i just cant forgive her rn

[Ivan has left Miss Bustier's Class]  
[Nathaniel has left Miss Bustier's Class]

Adrien: oh well

Alya: speaking of chloe

Alix: i think u mean shithead

Alya: where did she go

[shithead has entered Miss Bustier's Class]

[Adrien changed shithead to {Chloe}]

Chloe: the washroom

Alix: i told u shes a shithead

Chloe: i crap out of my ass not my mouth

Alix: thats not true

Alix: everything tht comes out of ur mouth is crap

Adrien: ALIX GODJJWWJKD

Alix: whoa bruh chill im just sayin

Nino: oh wait a sec

Nino: marinette u havent said anything

Marinette: sorry i was thinking about stuff

Alya: like what

Alya: u got a lotta work on ur hands again babe?

Alya: i told u i can always take some of the workload for u if it becomes too much

Marinette: no no im good

Mylene: so marinette what do you think about this whole situation

Sabrina: will u forgive chloe or not

Chloe: r u frickin kidding me

Chloe: shes MARINETTE

Chloe: ofc shes not gonna

Chloe: i might as well just leave again

Chloe: maybe jump off the building

Chloe: then u guys wont have to worry about forgiving me and shit

Chloe: im sure alix would like that wouldnt she

Chloe: im sure marinette wouldnt mind either

Chloe: id be at peace with myself for once

Chloe: and ladybug wouldnt have to save me ever again

Adrien: whoa whoa chlo nobody wants u to die!!

Alya: what kinda people dyou think we r?!?!?!

Nino: what kind of person dyou think ladybug is?!?!?!

silenthurricane: she doesnt wish for others to disappear

Mylene: she wishes for our safety!!!

Sabrina: chloe come back to class pls

Sabrina: ur not actually going to the school roof r u?

Kim: the school doesnt have an roof u can actually jump off of but theres always the third floor...

Rose: smbody ask miss bustier to leave and go find her!!!

* * *

Marinette shot out of her seat. "Miss Bustier, Chloe's taking an awfully long time to come back. Can I go look for her?"

All the students were surprised that she had taken the initiative out of all of them, but they eventually settled and nodded at each other. They had to count on her.

"Alright, go," said Miss Bustier. Marinette ran towards the door and into the hallway. The first place she checked was the third floor, obviously, but no one was there. She then covered every inch of the floor she was on, yet there was still no sign of the blond. She wasn't even in the bathroom.

"Where did she go?" Marinette bit her thumb nervously. Tikki appeared in order to help her out.

"She can't have gone far," said Tikki. "Let's go check the second floor."

"Yeah, let's--" Marinette was interrupted by a loud sound coming from the city. "Oh come on!  _Now?_ I have to find Chloe before she does something reckless!"

"You know what they say," stated Tikki. "Where there's trouble, there's an akuma. And where there's an akuma, there's usually Chloe."

"Nobody says that," said Marinette. "Oh, whatever. I'll ask Adrien to look for Chloe. I'm gonna deal with this. Spots on!"

* * *

"Chloe?" Pollen buzzed around nervously. "Are you usually allowed to leave the school whenever you want?"

"No," Chloe dully replied. "But I need to get my mind off of some things. Plus, I wanted to give everyone a little scare. No doubt Adrien's going crazy looking for me right now."

The two were currently taking a stroll at the Lac de Saint-Mandé, a beautiful lake perfect for fishing, sightseeing, or just relaxing.

"Hey, look at that man over there," said Pollen. "He seems sad."

Chloe turned to see a man aimlessly rowing his boat on the lake. He was muttering to himself. 

"Damned Bourgeois," he said. "Telling me I can't fish here... It's my passion, I say, my  _passion._ It's my  _life_ _!_ I don't have a wife, or children, and this is what I love to do... who does he think is telling me that... 'Gus, you can't fish anymore'... he can't take this away from me... he just  _can't!"_

The man was rocking his boat so much that he ended up falling into the water. An akuma flew into the water after him.

"Ugh, don't tell me," the blonde stepped back as the water began to rise. "It's a freaking butterfly, how did it even get in the water without dying?!"

"I think we should transform!" Pollen yelled. "Quick, let's find someplace where no one can see you!"

The akumatized fisherman burst out of the water in his new form, causing all citizens to scatter.

"...Hmm, yes... I see!" he growled. "This is a chance for me to find Andre Bourgeois and take my revenge!"

"Won't that be kinda hard, seeing as you can't really move fast on land?" Ladybug asked as she arrived. 

"Ladybug!" the octopus fell silent after yelling her name, listening to Hawk Moth's demands. He then smiled wickedly. "Don't be daft. I can now send my fellow sea creatures anywhere, as long as there's water. All I have to do is send them to Bourgeois's bathroom through the sewage pipes and beat him senseless. Then, I will take care of him myself. But enough of that, I've been told that I need to take your Miraculous, and I will do what I have to to keep pursuing my passion!"

"An octopus fishing?" she yelled as she jumped out of the way of his tentacles. "Seems contradictory, don't you think?"

"I'm no octopus!" he yelled back. "I am  _OCTOGUS!"_

Ladybug yawned. "Wow, that's  _so_ creative." She spun her yo-yo to create a shield before a huge wave could hit her. Running behind a tree, she began to think.

"Okay, Chat Noir isn't coming, so I need to finish this guy off by myself," she said. "Man, it's been a long time since I had to fight on my own, but I'm sure I can do it. This guy owns the water, so if I can draw him out somehow, then--"

"And who are  _you?"_ Octogus said suddenly. "My benefactor has never seen you before."

Ladybug peeked at the villain from behind the tree. He was glaring at the person in front of him, a person wearing a black sweater with a yellow stripe running down the back over their yellow spandex suit with black stripes. Their hood was on and the front of the sweater was unzipped. To top it of, they wore a black mask on their eyes.

"Of course he hasn't," the stranger said. Ladybug could tell it was a girl by the voice. "You could say I'm new to this."

Who did this person think she was, chatting so casually with an evil octopus? She even had her hands in her pockets!

Ladybug ran over to her. "What are you doing? Get out of the way!"

The girl looked at her. "I can handle this. You should make sure everyone's out of the water."

She got out her trompo. Octogus summoned an even larger wave and aimed it towards the two.

"Hold on!" she cried out as she grabbed Ladybug and aimed her trompo at a nearby tree. They landed on the branch, and Ladybug pulled away.

"Who  _are_ you?!" the spotted hero asked angrily. 

"Name's Queen Bee," the stranger curtly replied. "Listen, you should just go back to whatever you do in your regular civilian life, whoever you really are. I can take care of this."

"No you can't," Ladybug crossed her arms. "If you're new, you won't be able to! I'm an expert at fighting akumatized people, so just let me--"

 _"I can do this alone!"_ Queen Bee snapped, then her eyes widened as if she didn't mean it. "Screw this, I'm going."

Before Ladybug could stop her, she leaped off of the tree and got out her trompo again. "Hey, Octogus, you should think twice about trying to hurt anyone as long as I'm around!"

 _As long as I can do something,_ she thought to herself.  _I will_ never  _let anyone get hurt ever again._

Queen Bee flung her trompo into the water, still holding onto the string. Octogus laughed maliciously.

"What is that going to do?" he asked. "Such an insignificant little fly, I should swat you right now!"

"I'm a bee," she stuck up her middle finger. All of a sudden, an electric shock surged from her and was conducted by her trompo. "Lightning Bug!"

The electricity was conducted by the entire lake, which led to Octogus getting shocked in more ways then one. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Queen Bee pulled her trompo back, watching as the akuma left the fisherman in the lake. He had reverted to his human form and was slowly sinking. She jumped into the water and pulled him back to land.

Meanwhile, Ladybug had witnessed everything from the tree. Her mouth was agape. How come Master Fu never told her he was going to send Queen Bee to help out? And how long had this girl been fighting? She seemed like a natural.

Little did she know what was going on inside the bee hero's mind.

 _Holy shit,_ her fists trembled.  _How the hell did I even I am so glad no one is looking me in the eye right now because I have literally pissed my spandex._

* * *

Marinette got back to class just in time to see Miss Bustier scolding Chloe.

"You said you needed to go to the bathroom," she said. "We were all so worried!"

"Were you now...?" Chloe looked at everyone. Alix ignored her.

"And you, Marinette," Miss Bustier turned to her. "Where were  _you_ this whole time?"

"I-I-I," she stuttered. "Uhm, I went to the washroom to look for Chloe but she wasn't there so I searched all over the place!"

Chloe's eyes widened. Marinette was the one who went looking for her?

"Don't get mad at her, Miss Bustier," Chloe said. "I'm the one who decided to try skipping school. I deserve whatever punishment I get."

Miss Bustier seemed pleased at the blonde's responsibilty for her own actions. "Alright. I will have to let your father know, but I'll spare you from detention with Ms. Mendeleev."

At that, Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. She could handle being grounded for a week, but she'd rather not be lectured by the strict science teacher everyday. She took her seat, and before Marinette did as well, she said something Chloe never thought she'd hear, especially not from her.

"Thank you."

 

 


	5. Weird Ritual

[Marinette added Chloe to {Girls Only}]

[Alix changed Chloe to {shithead}]

Marinette: /kick/

Alix: oh come on srsly

Alya: /kick/

[Alix has been kicked out for 10 minutes]

[Marinette changed shithead to {Chloe}]

Rose: im sorry about alix chloe

Rose: shes just stubborn

Mylene: shell come around

Juleka: eventually

Chloe: thank u but

Chloe: why have i been added???

Alya: cause ur a girl in our class

Sabrina: and this is a girls only chat 

Juleka: duhhhhh

Chloe: no i mean

Chloe: u guys shouldnt have added me

Chloe: i dont deserve to be here

Sabrina: chlo stop being a drama queen

Rose: we said we forgive u

Marinette: it might take some time for the guys to 

Juleka: and alix

Marinette: but yesterday u stood up for me so that i wouldnt get in trouble

Marinette: i think u deserve to be here

Alya: me too

Alya: just dont be a bitch

Chloe: am i allowed to be a funny bitch

Alya: sure

Chloe: k cool

Rose: anyways

Rose: LET THE RITUAL COMMENCE

Juleka: *starts thumping bongos*

Mylene: *yells incoherent chants*

Sabrina: *lights 100 torches on fire*

Alya: *jumps around aimlessly*

Marinette: *does somersaults*

Rose: SILENCE

Chloe: u can somersault?

Marinette: yah its easy

Rose: AHEM

Marinette: sorry

Rose: WE HAVE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO ACCEPT CHLOE BOURGEOIS INTO THE PARIS PIRATE CLAN

Chloe: creative name

Mylene: alix came up with it

Alix: im back

Juleka: its been 10 min already??

Alix: im just gonna say it rn

Alix: chloe

Chloe: yes

Alix: u still have to prove urself to me

Alix: tomorrow we r going to have a race

Alix: if u win i will accept u

Alix: if not then u shall be kicked out of the clan

Alya: thats too harsh 

Marinette: I DONT AGREE W THIS

Mylene: yeah alix is pretty damn fast

Chloe: i accept

Sabrina: CHLOE NUUUU

Chloe: lets continue this ritual thing

Rose: THANK U

Rose: CHLOE BOURGEOIS

Rose: DO YOU HEREBY AGREE TO RUSH TO THE AID OF YOUR SISTERS WHEN THEY ARE IN NEED

Rose: TO COME TO OUR SLUMBER PARTIES

Rose: AND TO REFRAiN FROM HURTING ANYONES FEELINGS

Chloe: i do

Rose: WHAT WAS THAT

Rose: I CANT HEAR YOU

Chloe: I DO

Rose: LOUDER

Alix: wtf is this dora

Chloe: I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rose: thats better ^w^

Mylene: now the next step

Mylene: u must go to someones house so they can preform the actual ritual on u

Juleka: wait hold up arent u grounded

Chloe: Yes. Yes i am.

Sabrina: she said proudly

Alya: well it IS 10 p.m. on a school night

Alya: maybe we can do this tom

Chloe: NO

Marinette: chloe?

Chloe: i have to prove myself

Chloe: the only way out is the window

Marinette: CHLOE 

Chloe: im gonna do it

Alya: GIRL WE CAN DO IT TOM

Chloe: IM DOING IT

Sabrina: CHLO

Mylene: wait what floor are u jumping from

Alix: if its higher then 4 u shall earn a bit of my respect

Chloe: ITS THE FIFTH FLOOR BITCH

Juleka: oh shit

Rose: IS NOT WORTH IT

Marinette: CHLOE ISTG IF U JUMP I WILL FUCKING KILL U

Alya: LANGUAGE WOMAN

Mylene: ALSO CHLOE WE DONT WANT U TO RISK UR LIFE

Sabrina: SHES NOT REPLYING

Juleka: did she actually do it

Alix: OH GOD I WAS JK

Alix: CHLOE COME BACK PLSSSSS

Alix: WE DIDNT EVEN GET TO RACEEEEEEE

Chloe: i did it

Mylene: ASDFGHJKL

Sabrina: OMG U DARING LIL SHIT

Juleka: how r u alive

Alix: ignore evrything i just said

Chloe: i will not

Chloe: becuz i almost died for u

Alix: FINEEE

Marinette: CHLOE

Alya: mari calm down

Marinette: HOW CAN I SHE JUST JUMPED FROM THE FIFTH FLOOR OF LE GRAND PARIS

Rose: so whose house r u going to for the ritual

Marinette: MINE

Chloe: she was asking ME dupain-cheng

Marinette: BOURGEOIS IF U DONT GET UR DELICATE ASS OVER HERE THIS INSTANT I SWEAR

Chloe: whoa ok 

Chloe: apparently im going to marinettes

Sabrina: ok 

Mylene: we wouldnt want to summon the demon within marinette

Rose: run along now

Alix: or ur gf will get mad

Chloe: shes not my gf

Chloe: she hated me till a lil while ago

Chloe: in fact she might still

Marinette: just come

Marinette: and stfu alix

Alix: RUUUUDE

Juleka: she just said what we were all thinking nothing rude about that

* * *

Chloe limped to the Boulangerie Patisserie, Pollen sitting on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't have jumped," the kwami giggled, clearly amused. "Even if you did use your Miraculous, you still sprained your ankle. We really need to work on your landing, Chloe."

"Pollen," said Chloe. "I have to show them that -- _ugh!--_  this is important to me. And it  _is._ A sprained ankle is -- _ow!_ \-- nothing!"

"You seem like the type to fuss over a chipped nail," said Pollen. "So your lack of complaining right now is surprising me."

"I used to -- _jesus it hurts!--_ but not anymore."

Marinette stood in front of the bakery, her arms crossed. She noticed Chloe arriving and glared at the blonde. "Are you some kind of idiot?!"

"M-Marinette," Chloe motioned for her to be quiet. "People are sleeping."

"We could've been those people!" Marinette continued to yell. "But  _noooo._ You decided that you couldn't wait and now look! You got hurt, didn't you? Don't think I didn't notice you limping! Ugh, you know what, just come with me."

Marinette supported Chloe from the side and brought her in. Tom and Sabine looked at the two.

"Chloe?" Sabine eyed her warily. "What are you doing here at 10 p.m.?

"We're doing the ritual, Mom," Marinette said as she dragged Chloe upstairs. 

"The ritual, eh?" Tom stroked his beard. "Are you sure she's willing to go through the pain?"

Chloe froze. "Wait, what--"

"Mom, bring the  _stuff_ upstairs," said Marinette. "You know what I'm talking about."

"No seriously, what did your dad mean by--"

"Got it," Sabine smiled. 

They went to Marinette's room, and Chloe sat on the bed. She wasn't nervous before, but after hearing what Tom had said, she was beginning to sweat excessively.

"Relax, Chloe," Marinette smirked. She must've noticed. "Dad just likes to joke around. You're not gonna get hurt."

"Oh," Chloe blushed slightly. "I knew that."

Marinette's smirk grew even larger. "Sure you did. Now lemme see that ankle."

Chloe took off her shoe. Her right foot was badly bruised and slightly twisted in an unnatural way. "This could've been you all over!"

"But it wasn't," Chloe retorted. "I wouldn't have jumped if I knew I was gonna die."

Marinette went silent as she wrapped her foot in bandages. "Are you sure about that?"

The blonde stared at her. "...Yeah."

"Good," Marinette smiled. This was the first time she had genuinely smiled at Chloe. It made her feel fuzzy inside. "Hey, no matter what anybody else says to you, promise me you won't claim your own life, okay?"

"Would you claim it for me then?" Chloe asked dramatically. Marinette laughed, a sound that was music to her ears. "I'm not gonna kill you, this isn't some tragic Shakespeare play."

"Then I promise," Chloe said. Sabine came upstairs with a bag. "Found it. Here you go, Marinette."

"Thanks, mom," Marinette took the bag. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a ritual to perform." 

Sabine nodded and left them alone, but not before winking at Chloe. She smiled back awkwardly.

"Ahem," Marinette redirected her attention towards her. She pulled out frosting from the bag. "Why are you looking at it like that, Chloe? Were you expecting this to be some kinda blood pact with knives and stuff?"

"Maybe," Chloe admitted. "Anyway, what are you gonna do with that?"

"Lean closer," Marinette said. Chloe obliged, and she found herself staring into Marinette's eyes. They were blue like hers, but prettier. 

The blonde felt something cold on her cheek. It was the frosting. "What are you drawing?"

"Jeez, you ask too many questions," Marinette muttered, her cheeks pink. "I'm marking you as a Paris Pirate. I've drawn a star for Alya, a rose for, well, Rose, a skull for Juleka, a rainbow for Mylene, a lightning bolt for Alix, and for myself, a cupcake. For you, I've decided to make... a heart."

A heart? "Why?"

"Because, uhm," Marinette continued to heat up. "Yesterday made me realize that you have a heart. Thanks for what you did... again. My parents would've grounded me for a month..."

"No problem," replied Chloe, because she didn't know what else to say. "Do I wipe this off right after, or...?"

"You can keep it on for as long as you want," said Marinette. "But, er, the ritual's not done yet."

"Really?" Chloe blinked. "What else are we supposed to do?"

"Uhm," Marinette fiddled with her fingers. "I-I'm willing to make exceptions if you're uncomfortable!"

"Seems more like  _you're_ the one who's uncomfortable," stated Chloe. "Come on, just spill. What's the final step?"

"We have to," Marinette bit her lip. "We have to kiss each other on the cheek! Not the frosted cheek, but that's what we have to do so please don't force yourself because if you don't want to we can just--"

"Marinette."

The Chinese teen paused to look at Chloe, who had put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's do it."

It was like Chloe's party all over again, except this time... they didn't withdraw immediately. Chloe didn't want to. Marinette had such soft cheeks.

"C-Chloe," Marinette stuttered. "You done yet?"

Chloe jumped back. "S-Sorry, you have marshmallows for cheeks, I couldn't--"

She stopped talking when she noticed Marinette laughing so hard she became red in the face. Or was it because she was embarrassed?

"My cheeks are _marshmallows?"_ she choked through her laughter. "M-Maybe I should ask my parents to make a marshmallow sweet and call it 'Marinette's Cheeks'. I bet you'd buy every single one!"

"You're such a Du-pain in the ass," Chloe growled playfully. "Um, I should go home, now."

Marinette became serious. "How are you gonna get back to your room without your dad knowing?"

"He should be in a late night meeting right now," said Chloe. "I'll just use my regular route instead of... y'know."

"Can you walk?" asked Marinette. "Maybe I should come with you."

"I'll be fine," Chloe waved her off as she headed towards the stairs. "See you tomorrow, I guess."

"Alright," Marinette said.

Chloe was now outside of the bakery holding a bag of macarons (Sabine said it was part of the "ritual"). As she walked away, she heard Marinette yelling.

"If you  _ever_ jump out of a window again," she cried out. "I'll make sure your ankle isn't the only thing you hurt!"

The blonde chuckled and yelled back. "Can't guarantee anything, but I'll try to use the door from now on. Bye, Marinette."

"Bye, Chloe!"

Pollen appeared again, grinning widely. "What a wonderful girlfriend you have, Chloe."

"She's not my girlfriend. I'm not even sure if she's my friend. She never specifically said she was."

"But she let you kiss her cheek for 10 consecutive seconds."

"Shut up."

 

 

 


	6. Knowing Your Limits

The next day, when Chloe entered the classroom, she was immediately surrounded by the girls.

"Are you okay?!" Alya asked. "Did you hurt anything?!"

"I think the more important question here is," Rose butted in. "Are you  _crazy?!"_

"Probably," Chloe shrugged. "And to answer your other question, I'm fine. Just got a few cuts and scratches."

Marinette perked up at this, and was about to say something when Chloe half-limped, half-ran to her.

"Hi, Marinette," she gave her a fake grin. "You saw me yesterday, so you know I'm fine,  _right?"_

Alix smirked. "Well, if you're really hurt, then I guess we can't race, huh?"

"No!" Chloe yelled. "I-I mean, I'm okay! I can still race you."

"Glad to hear," the pink haired girl said. "Hey, what mark did you get?"

"Mark?" Chloe blinked.

"She's talking about the mark I gave you yesterday," Marinette muttered, still glaring at Chloe for lying. However, as she remembered what had happened last night her cheeks began to redden. 

"Oh, um," Chloe started to blush as well. "I got a... h-heart."

It was Alya's turn to smirk. "A  _heart_? Whatever happened to _'oh I'll just stick a butterfly on her face_ ', Marinette?"

"I-I changed my mind," Marinette huffed. "Besides, I'm sure Chloe wouldn't want a butterfly. It'd remind everyone of an akuma. She deserves something nice."

"You gave Juleka a skull," Mylene stated.

"I wanted a skull," Juleka shrugged. "I think they're cool. Dunno about you."

"They're creepy," Mylene shuddered. Miss Bustier entered the classroom and everyone sat down. Sabrina whispered to Chloe while the teacher was handing out test papers from last Tuesday.

"Chloe, you're  _limping,"_ she hissed. "We're not stupid, and neither is Alix. Just back off. You don't have to go through with her dumb challenge! Just let Kim do these kind of things!"

"I'm not going to make Kim do it," Chloe sighed. "I have to do this myself, Sabrina. All you have to do is watch me and come help if anything serious happens to me."

"Okayyyy," Sabrina said, unsure. "Hey, have you noticed something different about Marinette?"

Chloe quickly looked back at the Chinese teen, then back at Sabrina. "Like what?"

"I think Adrien finally asked her out," Sabrina whispered. "No wonder she's smiling like an idiot. And look at him, he's just as happy."

The blonde compared Adrien and Marinette's actions. Yes, Marinette was smiling like an idiot, and yes, Adrien was grinning for no reason, but did it really mean they were going out? And why did it she feel a bit hollow, thinking about it? It's not like she had a  _real_ crush on Adrien. He was just a good friend. Maybe she was afraid that he'd spend less time with her?

"Yo, Chloe," Nino called her. "You're gonna burn a hole through Adrien, with a gaze like that."

"Something wrong, Chloe?" asked Adrien. 

"No, nothing," she waved him off. "I was... lost in thought, I guess."

"Okay, well, if you need anything," he said. "I'm right here. Just say the word."

"Chloe," Miss Bustier gave her a paper. "You're improving. Keep it up."

The test was for a unit in French Literature, which Chloe had never really cared about. Hell, she didn't care about any subject. But she was slowly beginning to study on her own, and some things did seem interesting. For this test she got 70%, which was definitely better than the last test.

"What did you get, Adrien?" asked Alya.

"95%," he said. "I made a few dumb mistakes."

Of course he got such a mark. He was Adrien.

"Wow, Adrien!" gushed Marinette. "I got 87%. I couldn't really study properly, there was just too much on my plate."

"I've told her over a thousand times to let me help out with student council work," Alya rolled her eyes. "I'm the class deputy, for crying out loud. But she never accepts my help."

"Because she wants to prove that she's capable of doing things," Chloe muttered, unaware that she'd been heard by the others. "However, being strong doesn't necessarily mean being independent all the time. I should know, I've been alone for years."

"Chloe," Marinette said softly, startling the rich girl. "You're not alone."

"Ah, sorry, I didn't realize I was speaking out loud," Chloe rubbed her neck sheepishly. "I'll shut up now."

She ignored the concerned expressions on their faces and listened to Miss Bustier's lecture. When the teacher was done, everyone went back on their phones.

* * *

[Adrien and 13 others have entered Miss Bustier's Class]

Alix: ay chloe

Chloe: yes?

Alix: u sure u wanna have the race?

Adrien: u cant race with a twisted ankle chlo

Max: you have to rest, put ice on it, apply pressure to it and support it when you are resting, or else it wont get better

Marinette: yeah what max said

Chloe: then i guess i cant race

Sabrina: FRICKIN FINALLY

Nino: i was gonna call the nurse as backup in case u decided to go thru w it

Chloe: u win alix

Chloe: feel free to insult me

Chloe: make me do whatever u want me to

Chloe: ill leave the clan

Chloe: but ill never forget the ritual u performed on me marinette

Chloe: au revoir

[Chloe has left Miss Bustier's Class]

Kim: ALIX WTF IS UR PROBLEM 

Alix: shit i forgot about the deal

Alix: it was a joke

Alix: i was gonna tell her it was after we raced

Alix: i SWEAR

Mylene: whos throwing eraser pieces at me

Ivan: kim ur dead

Kim: bruh its not me

Marinette: sorry it was me

Marinette: i was aiming for alix

Nathaniel: well whos throwing eraser pieces at ME?

Adrien: i am

Adrien: u and ivan need to participate in the chat more

Nathaniel: theres nothing to say

Nathaniel: alix is being bitchy

Rose: chloe left the clan

Juleka: and now marinettes pissed

Marinette: damn right i am

Alya: mari throw some eraser bits at chloe

Marinette: on it

Max: what r u doing

Nino: this is how we get her to come back to the chat

Sabrina: smart plan yall

[Chloe has entered Miss Bustier's Class]

Chloe: marinette stahp throwing stuff at me

Marinette: will u stay?

Chloe: k fine

Marinette: so basically alix was joking and ur still part of the clan

Alya: she just likes doing stuff like that

Chloe: oh

Chloe: cool

Nino: HOLY FUCK

Marinette: mind ur language

Adrien: yeah rose is here

Rose: my innocent baby blue eyes must not glimpse upon such filth

Sabrina: guys chloes smiling

Nino: like not spitefully

Nino: thas a genuine smile right there

Nino: sabrina take a pic

Marinette: send it to me first

Marinette: happy chloe is best chloe

Alya: every chloe is best chloe

Kim: except mean chloe

Nathaniel: i agree

Chloe: thanks guys

Chloe: ill try to shut up the next time i feel like commenting on your low-quality fashion choices

Chloe: cant make any promises tho

Ivan: meh 

Ivan: good enough

Adrien: im hungry

Alya: same

Alya: yall wanna go outside and eat at lunch?

Nino: sure

Chloe: no thanks

Marinette: ur coming

Chloe: i have stuff to do

Marinette: You.

Marinette: Are.

Marinette: Coming.

Chloe: why u do dis evrytimr i dont wanna do smth

Alix: she wants to take every chance she gets to hang out w u

Juleka: she likes to drag ppl she likes into doing things w her

Rose: like adrien

Rose: after she got over her crush on him she dragged him everywhere becuz she was finally able to function around him

Chloe: wait WAT

Mylene: whats wrong chloe

Chloe: i thought u two were going out now

Nino: pfft

Kim: LOLLLLLLLLLLL

Ivan: theyre not

Ivan: what gave u that impression

Chloe: theyve been smiling like idiots all day

Nathaniel: nothing new

Nathaniel: theyre always oddly happy

Chloe: ok then wtf is going on w u two

Adrien: come have lunch w us

Marinette: and u'll see

Alya: im surprised nath

Alya: u replied to chloe

Juleka: r u warming up

Nathaniel: baby steps ladies

Ivan: i dont even care anymore tbh

Ivan: i hate drama so ill forgive u i mean why tf not

Chloe: huzzah

Kim: bell rang

Alix: kim wanna arm wrestle?

Kim: ur on

* * *

 It was sunny outside. Chloe began to notice that her skin was beginning to tan. Marinette wasn't, though. She asked her about it.

"Oh, I don't have skin like you and Adrien," Marinette said. "Mine is pale, and I get sunburned really easily. I wish I could get a tan..."

"I think your skin is nice," said Chloe. "You don't need a tan."

Marinette smiled sweetly. "Thanks."

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat, but she tried to ignore it. There wasn't any point in falling in love right now. She just wanted friends, and that was good enough for her.

After a while, Chloe realized that she had been taken to Marinette's parents' bakery. "Why are we here?"

"You'll see," Alya winked. They entered the bakery, and Adrien ran towards a table on which a modest cake was placed.

"Surprise!" he grinned. "We were gonna throw you a welcome back party when you came back from the hospital, but we were all kinda busy. So we decided to throw it n--"

Everyone jumped at the sound of a party horn being blown. Tom grinned from behind the counter. "You're late, Sabine."

Marinette's mom pouted as she held the party horn. "Aw."

Chloe was running a hand through her hair. All of this, for her? No. She didn't deserve it. She was far from deserving this kind of treatment from people. Unsure of how to react, she refused to look anyone in the eye. "I really don't know what to say."

"A 'thank you' would be nice," Nino smiled. "Now let's eat some cake! We have to get back to school soon."

They sat down at the table. Sabine cut slices and gave on to each teen.

"It's delicious," said Chloe. "Thanks for making this, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. How did you know I liked lemon cake?"

"Oh, I didn't make it," Sabine smirked. "Marinette did."

Marinette blushed a bit. "I asked Adrien what your favorite flavor was."

"Oh," Chloe blinked. "...The frosting's derpy."

Everyone laughed at Chloe's sudden change of demeanor. Marinette huffed. "Well, Adrien was the one who did the frosting."

Adrien's eyes widened. "H-Hey!"

Alya shrugged. "I don't really care who did what. I think it's really good, Mari. And so does Chloe."

Now it was Chloe's turn to huff. "Whatever."

They finished the cake, and got up to leave. The rich girl noticed the commotion going on outside first.

"What's that?" asked Nino, pointing to the smoke coming out of Le Grand Paris. Chloe almost tripped over her own foot as she ran at top speed towards the building.

"Chloe!" Marinette ran after her. Adrien, Alya and Nino followed suit. Pollen also appeared to ask what was going on. Chloe ran behind a big oak tree and said, "Pollen, stripes on!"

Now in the form of Queen Bee, she made sure her hoodie was securely on and threw her trompo at the fifth floor's balcony, which led to her room. She used it as a grappling hook and swung herself to the room, and she came face to face with a newly akumatized victim.

The fire captain. He had set her entire room ablaze. Including Mr. Cuddly.

"FUCK YOU!" she yelled, completely enraged. He turned to her.

"Yes, become as angry as the fire I am now in control of!" He cackled. "Looks like taking a Miraculous from the likes of you will be easy."

Queen Bee became aware of all the smoke and how it burned her lungs every time she inhaled. She coughed.

"Realize the situation you're in, hmm?" he grinned wickedly. "Well, you wouldn't have been if that goddamn Andre Bourgeois hadn't taken my job away from me! Now perish!"

The bee themed hero stuck up her middle finger. "You're going down."

She threw her trompo at him, hitting him in the head. He stumbled back a little, regaining his composure after a bit and roaring as the flames increased. He was literally a walking fire, and there was no way she could just hit him with her bare hands. She needed water. A lot of it.

"Damn!" she growled, the gravity of the situation hitting her. She ran in completely unprepared. And now, she was going to burn alive. What a way to go.

Just then, a certain spotted hero yelled. "Leave her alone!"

Chat Noir leaped into the room with a fire extinguisher. Ladybug had also used her Lucky Charm to summon a huge hose. They sprayed their weapons at the same time.

"AGHHHHHH!" the akumatized fireman screamed. "STOP! MY BEAUTIFUL FIRE! HOW DARE YOU--"

Chat Noir threw the fire extinguisher at him, knocking him out. Ladybug used her hose to drench the villain, and the akuma tried to fly away. She caught it just in time and purified it. 

Meanwhile, Queen Bee had found Mr. Cuddly and was clutching him tightly, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. The teddy bear was missing an arm, it was burnt and one of its eyes were also gone. The important thing, she supposed, was that he was still managing to hold together. Ladybug finished putting out the last bit of fire and turned to face Queen Bee. "What were you thinking, trying to fight this guy on your own?! You're no match for such a strong akuma. You should've waiting for us to come and deal with him."

"I can take care of villains myself," glared Bee. 

Ladybug put her hands on her hips. "You mean just like how you were able to take care of this?"

She gestured to the thoroughly burnt room. Chat Noir put a hand on Queen Bee's shoulder.

"I don't know how you got your Miraculous," he said softly. "But come with us. We can train you, and so can our Master. He can teach you how to use your powers like how you want to. We were like you once, but with his help, we became the heroes we are today. So, if you agree to follow us--"

"No," Queen Bee clenched Mr.Cuddly and got up to throw her trompo to the balcony of another building. "I don't need anyone's help."

She swung out of the room, leaving the other two Miraculous users to look at each other in exasperation.

"Hey, um, who wants to tell Chloe about this?" asked Chat nervously.

Ladybug gasped. "Oh my god,  _Chloe!_ I totally forgot this was her room! Poor girl..."

"Seems like bad luck is affecting her quite a bit nowadays," Chat smiled weakly. "Purrhaps I should stay away from her for a while."

"It's not your fault, kitty," Ladybug sighed, biting her lip. "Let's just get out of here before I de-transform."

"Agreed."

 

 


	7. Connecting

[Marinette has created {Hi~}]

[Marinette has added {Chloe Bourgeois}]

[Marinette changed Chloe Bourgeois to {Chloe}]

[Chloe has entered Hi~]

Chloe: sooooo

Chloe: am i supposed to be here or...

Marinette: ur SUPPOSED to say hi back

Chloe: uh

Chloe: hi

Marinette: (^ _ ^)/

Chloe: but srsly did u mean to make a private chat w me

Marinette: no i just accidentally pressed my one of my clumsy fingers on the 'make a group chat' button and then i accidentally clicked ur name which just happened to be in the vicinity of my clumsy fingers

Marinette: ofc i meant to

Marinette: ur so dumb

Marinette: i thought u were good at math

Chloe: social interaction is not math marinette

Marinette: -_-

[Marinette changed the chat name to {The Socially Awkward Hub}]

Marinette: ok well i just wanted to know if u know what happened in the last fight ladybug and chat noir had

Chloe: yeah my room is completely burnt

Marinette: im so sorry

Chloe: tf u apologizing for?

Chloe: u didnt burn it down

Chloe: i hate when ppl say sorry for something they didnt do

Marinette: ill keep that in mind

Marinette: oh and there was this new superhero too

Marinette: someone saw her leave ur room w a teddy bear

Chloe: u mean queen bee

Chloe: yeah ive met her

Chloe: she gave it back to me

Marinette: oh cool

Marinette: so i guess u dont have anywhere to sleep 4 the night?

Chloe: ....

Chloe: marinette i live in a fucking hotel

Chloe: theres like 100 rooms here

Marinette: well excuse me for being concerned

Chloe: wait a min

Chloe: did u want me to come over to ur house and sleep there

Marinette: no

Chloe: marinette

Marinette: maybe

Chloe: ahem

Marinette: OK YEAH

Chloe: lollll

Marinette: i thought it would be fun

Marinette: but nvrmind ur right u have a bunch of other places to sleep

Chloe: no wait

Marinette: wat

Chloe: no girl other than sabrina has ever asked me to sleep over

Chloe: ill accept ur invite

Chloe: be there at like 8

Chloe: u cool w that

Marinette: yeah

Marinette: cool

Marinette: coolio

Marinette: cool beans

Marinette: cold beans

Marinette: ew 

Marinette: who eats cold beans

Chloe: marinette

Marinette: yas?

Chloe: shut the fuck up

Chloe: i cant cross the street if u keep txting me

Chloe: that and the sweater pocket holding my phone is dangerously close to my ladybits

Chloe: evrytime my phone vibrates i jump up to heights i nvr knew i could

Chloe: so shut up and wait for me

Marinette: jesus tmi

Marinette: but okey dokey

* * *

Chloe arrived at Marinette's house a few minutes afterwards with, surprising, only one bag full of her stuff.

"I was worried you were gonna come over with a bunch of big ass Gucci suitcases," Marinette smirked.

"I didn't want to give your parents a heart attack," Chloe shrugged. "I'm not  _that_ mean."

"So if I had a heart attack you'd be fine with it then?" Marinette laughed a little.

"Only if you are."

Marinette laughed again. "C'mon, you can drop your bag in my room and we'll go watch something."

Chloe walked up the stairs to the topmost floor, Marinette's bedroom, and threw her bag on the floor. Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, don't you have, like a million dollars worth of stuff in there?"

"I have a shirt and pajamas from the flea market, my toothbrush, my phone and a mini makeup kit," Chloe shrugged. "I can't afford to bring my most valued possessions to this dump."

"Rude," Marinette pouted. Chloe's eye widened.

"Um, I mean, I like the place, really," she waved her hands frantically. "Y-You clean up nicely, and, erm, the only reason I didn't bring my expensive belongings was because I didn't wanna look too..."

She paused when she noticed Marinette holding in her laughter. "...I hate you."

"You thought I was actually offended!" Marinette burst out. "Well, I guess I know how to get you to be honest with me now. Gonna put that knowledge to good use, don't worry."

"Sure you will," Chloe grumbled. "And it's not funny. You have no idea how hard it's been lately, trying to bite back my comments and act like..."

"... A nice person instead of a jerk?" finished Marinette. The blonde nodded quietly. "You're definitely improving, I can give you that. And it will be hard at first. No one changes overnight."

"I know," Chloe sighed. "So are we gonna do anything besides chatting? Not that I don't find it fun, but I haven't had a chance to sit down and relax today besides lunch."

"Oh, sorry," Marinette said. "Wanna go watch something on Netflix?"

"That'd be nice," Chloe said. They went to the living room after Chloe changed into her pajamas while Marinette picked up a few pillows and a blanket from her room. She grabbed some snacks from the fridge and got on the sofa, patting the spot beside her. "Come closer, you look like you're about to fall off."

Chloe was sitting on the far corner of the sofa. She edged towards Marinette, who lifted up her blanket so both of them would be covered.

"Y'know I could just be trying to find ways to humiliate you later on," Chloe teased. "Are you sure about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Marinette. "Besides, I know about Mr. Cuddly."

"Everyone knows about Mr. Cuddly," Chloe rolled her eyes, blushing slightly. "He almost killed us all."

"Ah, I remember that," Marinette smiled. "It was when you were trying to be nicer and failed. Remember when we had to kiss each other's cheek for the first time?"

"How could I forget?" Chloe stifled a smile. "I washed my entire mouth out with soap later on."

"Hey!" Marinette playfully hit her arm. "If I recall correctly, you had  _no_ problem kissing my cheek during the ritual."

"T-That was different," Chloe huffed. "I didn't even like you before that."

"Wait," Marinette blinked.  _"Back then?_ Does that mean you like me now?"

"Uh," Chloe shifted uncomfortably. "I guess you're... okay."

Marinette hugged her tightly, startling her and making her tense up. "Er, what the hell are you doing?"

The half-Chinese teen separated from her quickly. "Sorry, I just felt really happy. You have no idea how nice it feels to have my biggest rival become my friend."

 _"Friend?"_ Chloe fidgeted with her thumbs. "You think I'm a friend?"

"You don't want to?" asked Marinette.

"I never said that," Chloe said. "...Thanks."

"No problem," Marinette was about to hug her again, but stopped herself. Chloe raised an eyebrow at this.

"C'mere, Dupain-Cheng," Chloe said. Marinette launched herself into her arms.

"D'you like cuddles, Chloe?" Marinette looked up at her.

"I haven't gotten a hug from anyone else besides my mom," Chloe shrugged. "Dad hugs me sometimes."

"I thought you called him  _'Daddykins',"_ Marinette grinned mischievously. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Surprise, surprise," she smirked. "I grew up."

"Adrien's proud of how much you've changed," said Marinette. The mention of her best friend made her feel a bit unpleasant.

"Can I ask you something?" Chloe looked her in the eye.

"Shoot," said Marinette.

Chloe took a deep breath. "Are you two... y'know...  _dating?"_

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Then Marinette started cracking up. That eventually turned into full blown laughter, causing tears to form due to how hard she was laughing.

"Oh, my, god," she gasped in between. "Your face, holy shit, it's so serious, I-I can't help it!"

"Because it's a serious question!" Chloe protested. She was confused, to say the least. What was so funny?

"Okay, okay, I'm good," Marinette wiped away her tear. "No, we aren't."

"Then what were you two so giddy about this morning?" asked Chloe.

"We got Nath to tell everyone that he's gay," said Marinette. "He was too afraid, so we helped him out."

Chloe's eyes widened. "You don't have a problem with LGBT people?"

"Of course not," Marinette looked at her with an accusing expression. "Just because they're a little different doesn't mean we should treat them like they are. Everyone deserves to be happy. Don't tell me you... don't like them? Are you like those kind of people?"

"W-What?" Chloe blinked. "N-No, I'm not." 

"Are you sure?" Marinette squinted at her suspiciously. "You don't  _look_ sure."

"I'm  _sure,"_ Chloe insisted. "I'm..."

She debated on whether or not it would be okay to tell Marinette about her own preferences. Probably not, seeing as she might think she liked her in a romantic way (which she didn't). It was easy for Nathaniel, sure, but she never told any of her biggest secrets to anyone besides Adrien. Well, Kim knew, but that was just because she wanted to get him off her back.

Marinette coughed, bringing Chloe back to Earth. "You're what?"

"I'm not a homophobe," Chloe declared. "I understand that love is diverse. Even if I barely understand love itself. I personally don't give a fuck about who likes who, I just judge based on personality and how great of a person they are. And by great I mean a person that has your back, not great as in famous."

"... Phew," Marinette smiled uneasily. "I was afraid you  _were_ a homophobe. Thank goodness..."

"You can rest easy now," Chloe nodded. "Okay, what movie are we watching? We've been sitting here for half an hour."

They watched a few movies and fell asleep, still cuddling. Sabine came to the kitchen for a glass of water and saw them, and she smiled to herself. She picked up the snacks scattered near the sofa and gave Marinette a kiss on the forehead. She then turned off the TV and went to bed.

* * *

Chloe awoke to the sound of someone's light breathing beside her. She shifted a bit and came face to face with a sleeping Marinette. The way the rays of light from outside shone on her dark blue hair made her look beautiful.

"Marinette," Chloe nudged her gently. "Wake up."

"Hm?" Marinette mumbled. She blinked a few times and smacked her lips. "Oh, mornin', Coco..."

"Coco...?" Chloe tilted her head slightly. 

Marinette realized what she had said and flushed. "Uh, I-I didn't say that!"

"Yeah you did," Chloe said. "Who's Coco?"

"Morning, girls!" Sabine came upstairs from the bakery. "Hurry up and get ready for school."

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng," Chloe said.

"Oh, you don't have to call me that," Sabine said. "You can call me Sabine."

"Okay," Chloe nodded. "Then, Sabine, who's Coco?"

Marinette groaned in embarrassment as she dragged herself to the washroom. "For a math genius, you are  _so_ dumb."

"Does Marinette have some kind of pet named Coco?" asked Chloe. "Because I woke her up and she said, 'mornin', Coco', but I don't see anyone else here."

"Chloe," Sabine giggled. "I think Marinette just gave you a nickname."

"Huh?" Chloe was still confused. 

"She called  _you_ Coco, silly."

"...Oh," Chloe turned beet red. She really was dumb. 

"You go prepare for school, too," Sabine said. "Marinette, share the bathroom with Chloe!"

Chloe entered the bathroom. Marinette was busy brushing her teeth. "You get it now?"

"Yeah," Chloe nodded.  _"Coco._ That's a new one. You come up with that in your sleep?"

"Um, actually," Marinette looked away. "I've been calling you that in my head for years."

Chloe's eyes widened.  _"Seriously?!"_

"Yeah," Marinette admitted. "I guess while I was hoping you'd be my friend, I started to imagine what it would be if we were. And then I came up with that nickname. It's okay if you don't like it."

"I  _do_ like it," Chloe said. "I'm just surprised you wanted to be my friend even before I was trying to become a better person. Thanks for waiting, I guess."

"No prob," Marinette rinsed her mouth. 

"Now I have to come up with a nickname for you," Chloe crossed her arms and closed her eyes, trying to think of one. "Am I right in assuming that 'Mari' has already been used?"

"You are," Marinette chuckled. "Literally everyone has called me that at one point."

"Dammit," Chloe sighed. "Now I have to think of a new one."

While her eyes were closed, she felt Marinette's gaze fixated on her. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You're getting kinda buff, there," she said. "You go to the gym?"

Chloe opened her eyes to look at Marinette, who was blushing slightly. She then looked at her own arms. They did seem more toned then the last time she had looked at them.

"Um, no," Chloe replied. "It just happened."

"Lucky," Marinette huffed. "I have to actually go to the gym if I want some progress."

"Maybe quit eating all that pocky you have?" Chloe smirked.

"Shut up," Marinette smirked back as she left the washroom. Chloe followed her. "What about 'Smarty-nette'? Or 'Du-pain in my ass'?"

"Coco is an endearing nickname, Chloe," Marinette said. "Come up with something that doesn't sound sarcastic."

"How about 'perfect'?" asked Chloe. "And I'm not being sarcastic, I just really think you're perfect."

Marinette laughed as they finished changing and went downstairs to the bakery. "Me? Perfect? Next joke, please. No one's perfect, Chloe."

"You are to me," Chloe burst out, immediately regretting it. "Why do I even bother talking? Sorry, ignore what I--"

Marinette hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Coco, but even  _I_ have done things I'm not proud of."

Tom cleared his throat, causing them to separate. "You two heading off?"

"Yes," Marinette nodded. "Let's go, Chloe. Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!"

The two headed out. Chloe suddenly lit up.

"Marin!" she said. "I wasn't too sure about it, because it's only a little different from--"

"I like it," Marinette smiled reassuringly. "Even if all you did was add an 'n' to my other nickname. It's like the 'Bourgeois touch' or something."

 _"'The Bourgeois touch'?"_ Chloe laughed. "Wow."

Marinette gasped. "Y-You did it!"

"Did what?"

"You laughed!" The blue-haired teen grinned widely. "I've been trying to get you to smile since yesterday, but I never expected you would laugh. It's really cute."

Chloe felt her cheeks heat up. "Thanks."

They reached school and entered the classroom. Another person sat in Chloe's spot, a person they knew all too well.

"Lila Rossi," Chloe growled. "Aren't you supposed to have been suspended for like, a month?"

"Chloe Bourgeois," Lila glared back at her. "For your information, I was on vacation in Switzerland. But now I'm back."

"I wish you weren't," Chloe retorted. "Now get your pompous ass off my chair."

"Nope, I'm not gonna," Lila shrugged. "Go find yourself some other seat."

"Hey!" Marinette intervened. "You can't just take Chloe's seat! There's a seating chart for a reason!"

"Tell your little servant to back off," Lila yawned. "I'm not getting up."

"I'm not her--!" Marinette exclaimed. Chloe interrupted her.

"Fine," she said. "I'm not gonna waste time arguing with you. I'll just sit somewhere else. Let's go, Marinette."

They left to go join the rest of their classmates' discussion. Alya waved to them.

"I see you two came together," Alya smirked. "So who picked up who?"

"I slept over," Chloe said. Nino wolf-whistled.

"Damn, that's what I call progress," he said, making both of them blush. "Remember to slow down, dudes."

"I texted you last night," Adrien told Chloe. "I was gonna get angry at you today for not replying, but it looks to me like you have a valid excuse."

"Good thing," Chloe said. "The last thing I wanted was to feel your wrath this early in the morning."

"Where are you gonna sit, Chloe?" Juleka asked.

"We tried to get her off earlier," Max adjusted his glasses. "She's quite persistent."

"That's fine," Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'll sit with Nathaniel. There's a free seat beside him."

"Perfect!" Rose smiled. "You two can get to know each other better!"

"Yeah, perfect," Chloe rubbed the back of her neck. Marinette noticed her discomfort and pulled her aside.

"I'm starting to think you really... _don't_ like people like Nath," she gave her a hard stare. "Seriously, are you  _that_ uncomfortable with talking to him?"

"If I was, I would've sat with Ivan," Chloe put her hands on her hips. "Why don't you believe me? Do you still think I'm the same?"

"I'm just making sure--" Marinette was cut off by Chloe.

"Yeah, well stop making sure," Chloe snapped. "I don't need you to hover over me all the time, telling me right from wrong. Just because I don't have a heart doesn't mean you should try lending me yours. I'm going to change by myself, and I don't need to be constantly guided by you. So leave me alone."

"Chloe..." Marinette looked down. "That's not what I..."

Miss Bustier entered the classroom. Everyone got to their seats. Chloe sat down with Nathaniel, who was too engrossed in his sketchbook to notice she was there. She tapped his shoulder which made him flinch violently.

"Whoa, settle down," she said.

"C-Chloe?" he held on to his sketchbook tighter. "Why aren't you in your seat?"

"Lila took mine," Chloe explained. "And she won't get up because she's a stubborn bitch. Are you uncomfortable? 'Cause I can move, if you want."

"It's fine," he muttered quietly. "You can sit here. Just don't make fun of my drawings."

How could she? They were amazing. From landscapes to animals to superheroes, this kid was talented.

"Nice Ladybug sketch," she said. 

"Thanks," he smiled a bit.

"So," Chloe ran a hand through her hair. "You're gay."

"Y-Yeah," Nathaniel said meekly. "You're not gonna make fun of me... are you?"

"No," Chloe said. "Why the fuck does everyone think I'm some kind of French female Trump? I'm not gonna tease you, god."

"Oh," he said. "Good."

"What kind of guys are you into?" She asked him.

"Well, I don't really have a type," he replied. "I guess I just like honest guys who don't act as meatheaded as Kim."

" _Honestly_ though," she scoffed. "He acts like he's still 6. It's so annoying."

"I know!" Nathaniel exclaimed. "He's always playing some kind of rough game, or sport, and he and Max go  _on_ and  _on_ about Fortnite! It drives me insane!"

"Don't even mention that overrated game," Chloe shuddered. "It's not even that amazing! I personally prefer a good game of Call of Duty. Now  _that_ is what I call fun."

"You play video games?" he blinked. "I never thought you to be the gaming type."

"Blame Adrien," she chuckled. "He's been forcing me to play them since we first met. I got hooked."

"We should all plan a gaming night or something," Nathaniel finally gave her a wide grin. "One  _without_ Fortnite."

"Definitely," Chloe smiled back. They went back to their work, Chloe about ready to burst. She was sitting beside Nathaniel, an openly gay boy. If she came out to him, he'd definitely be able to help her out with these kind of feelings. Plus, talking to him about love and life might be fun.

"Hey, Nathaniel?" she whispered. He turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"You can't say what I'm about to tell you to _anyone,"_ Chloe said. "Or I'll kill you."

"W-What is it?"

"...I'm also gay."

Nathaniel froze. He kept replaying the sentence in his head. "...For real?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" She raised her eyebrow at him. "I swear, if you tell..."

"I'm not an idiot, Chloe." he firmly stated. "I know what it feels like to be in the closet, I was literally there a few days ago. It's like, you don't know what to expect if you ever come out. Support? Rejection? You just don't know. It's scary."

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Everyone was okay with me though," he continued. "I think they'll support you too. What do you think?"

"...I'm not ready," she grimaced. "I just, I just can't. Not now. Maybe one day, but not now."

"Okay, if that's what you want," he shrugged. "Hey, I'm always here if you wanna talk. About how you feel. If it gets too hard to talk to your straight friends."

"Thanks, Nathaniel," Chloe sighed in relief. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You can call me Nath," he said. "My full name's a mouthful, so I'm saving you the trouble."

"Alright," she nodded.

"So," Nathaniel suddenly smirked. "See any cute girls lately?"

Chloe laughed out loud. Everyone turned to her, reminding her that they were in class, even if the lesson was done. They still had to do their work. Adrien pointed to his phone, causing everyone to enter the group chat.

* * *

[Adrien and 13 others have entered Miss Bustier's Class]

Alix: how come adriens name is alwys first 

Kim: we're the 13 irrelevant others

Max: its alphabetical

Alix: my name begins with 'a'

Alya: adrien has 'ad' stoopid

Juleka: u have 'al'

Alix: oh

Alix: i still wanna be first

Adrien: ur argument is dumb

Adrien: i wanna know why chloe was laughing

Marinette: enlighten us chloe

Chloe: nath told me a joke

Rose: 'NATH'?

Nino: 'TOLD U A JOKE'? 

Alya: nath doesnt just let any one call him nath

Mylene: nath doesnt just joke with anyone

Rose: G A S P

Rose: THEYRE BONDINGヾ(o≧∀≦o)ﾉﾞ

Marinette: YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAY

Adrien: KJJJBODWIDDPDQKWD

Chloe: adrien stop banging ur head on ur phone

Adrien: im just really happy ur getting along ^-^

Nathaniel: not bitchy chloe is amazing

Nathaniel: we planned a game day

Alix: CHLOE U PLAY VIDEO GAMES?!

Adrien: shes kicked my ass more than once

Chloe: dont be salty adrien

Marinette: I WANNA PLAY W U

Chloe: well come to game day then

Nathaniel: who can come over to mine on saturday?

Nino: me

Alix: meeee

Sabrina: me, but ill have to leave early cause its my dads birthday on sat

Juleka: me and rose are going to a concert on sat

Marinette: ME

Alya: sure ill come

Adrien: ill sneak out of the house

Kim: ill help u sneak out

Max: ill distract ur dad

Ivan: no thx im busy coming up with lyrics for my new song

Mylene: i have to listen to his song

Kim: RIPPPP

Kim: my blessings go out to u

Ivan: shut up

Ivan: u couldnt write lyrics if ur life depended on it

Nathaniel: ok chloe could u go through the list of ppl coming?

Chloe: marinette, adrien, alya, alix, kim, max, sabrina and nino

Nathaniel: its settled then

Nathaniel: chloe u have to come early to help me set up 

Nathaniel: and i need u to get snacks

Chloe: ok

Chloe: is 12am good

Nathaniel: yeah

Nathaniel: the rest of u come at 1pm

Adrien: kk

Sabrina: guys lilas asking if she can join the chat

Chloe: lila can go fuck herself

Alix: language

Alya: ur one to talk

Marinette: NO

Marinette: she doesnt deserve to be part of the chat

Nino: neither was chloe

Nino: but we still gave her a chance

Rose: true

Mylene: i say we let her

Mylene: if she becomes intolerable we can kick her out

Adrien: i agree

Kim: how will we know if shes lying or not

Rose: we'll just have to wait and see

[Sabrina added {Lila Rossi}]

[Alix changed Lila Rossi to {shithead}]

Chloe: hwehwehweh

Chloe: im not the shithead anymore

Rose: alix no

[Rose changed shithead to {Lila}]

Rose: sorry lila

Rose: alix does that if ur new to the chat

Lila: doesnt really bother me im used to it

Chloe: here comes the sad story thats supposed to make us pity you

Lila: how about you shut up and let me speak

Juleka: well go ahead then the floor is yours

Lila: ok well remember how i said i was in switzerland for the past month?

Adrien: uh huh

Lila: i lied

Alya: tell me tell me tell me something i dont know

Lila: the truth is my mom is gone

Lila: it was murder

Lila: one of hawkmoths akumas

Lila: the funeral and stuff was over in like a week but i was too fucked up to come back to school for a while

Lila: and then my aunt had to take me in and do a bunch of paperwork because my dad ran away 

Lila: so yeah

Lila: thats all i wanted to say

Lila: its up to you guys if you want to believe me or not

Sabrina: i dont think ur lying

Lila: huh why?

Sabrina: ur crying

Lila: what no

Sabrina: yeah u are

Adrien: u are!

Lila: weird

Lila: i thought i was done with the crying

Lila: sorry i must look like a mess

Chloe: u stupid bitch

Lila: what

Marinette: chloe is that really an appropriate response in this situation

Chloe: u couldve just told me that from the beginning about what happened

Chloe: i wouldve let u sit in my seat np

Lila: u wouldnt have even believed me whatre u talking about

Chloe: ill have u know that i am an experienced liar

Chloe: i would know if ur telling the truth

Chloe: besides i lost my mom too

Chloe: id be able to tell

Chloe: ur not alone 

Chloe: believe it or not i understand u 

Chloe: and thats why ur welcome to sit in my seat whenever u feel messed up and stuff

Nino: and talk to us whenever

Marinette: and have lunch with us whenever

Mylene: we wanted to accept u as one of us yknow

Max: you were just pushing us away

Lila: i dont know what im supposed to even say

Lila: all of u r idiots

Lila: amazingly kind idiots

Lila: even u chloe

Chloe: damn straight

Nathaniel: LOLLLLLL

Chloe: shut up nath

Marinette: wats the joke i dont get it

Ivan: its cause nath is gay

Marinette: oh

Marinette: LOLLLLLL

Lila: ur gay?

Alya: yah he is

Rose: we knew before he knew just sayin

Juleka: im bi

Juleka: but yall knew that already

Rose: im pan

Chloe: wow my class is so diverse

Nathaniel: see chloe?

Chloe: no not yet nath

Alya: what r u two talking about

Alix: great they have inside jokes now smh

Kim: already jesus that was fast

Kim: i think i know what yall r hiding tho

Chloe: ofc u do

Adrien: so do i

Chloe: well yah ur my best friend

Marinette: I DONT KNOW!

Marinette: TELL MEH

Chloe: no

Marinette: *cries in spanish*

Marinette: whyyyyyy???

Chloe: look we're not like bffs or anything

Chloe: we literally just started bonding

Chloe: we still have a long of progress to make in this acquaintance-ship

Sabrina: u mean friendship

Juleka: we already know u two r friends now

Chloe: no i meant acquaintance-ship sabrina and stfu juleka

Juleka: alright then

Juleka: yo fuck up 

Adrien: yeah

Juleka: shut up

Adrien: k

Nino: RUDEEEEE

Alya: im the only fuck up in this class

Nathaniel: i beg to differ

Chloe: anyways 

Chloe: we're only at level 2

Chloe: we have to work up till level 10 before u can unlock my deepest darkest secret

Mylene: r u srsly using video game metaphors

Marinette: what if i use a cheat code

Chloe: NO UR NOT ALLOWED SIT YO ASS DOWN

Marinette: ADRIEN GIMME THE CHEAT CODE

Adrien: nuuuuu dont pull me into this

Adrien: im just the token blond 

Marinette: wait

Marinette: kim isnt ur bff and he knows

Marinette: and u just became friends w nath yet he knows!

Marinette: AND ADRIEN 

Marinette: well yeah makes sense that he knows nvrmind

Lila: am i the only one enjoying this

Nino: yall want some chocolate

Nino: cause who ever heard of watching a movie without eating some snacks

Alya: nino why tf u got enough chocolate for the whole class?

Max: did you predict this would occur?

Alix: or do u just carry them w u wherever u go

Nino: yes and yes

Rose: just slide them discretely towards us

[Miss Bustier has entered Miss Bustier's Class]

Alya: *unholy shrieking*

Rose: HEAVENLY DAY

Juleka: well ill be a Himalayan monkeys crazy aunt in law

Kim: EAT MY PANTS

Max: max.exe has stopped working

Alix: IM JUST A POTATO

Mylene: i was never here

Ivan: i dont even know what is happening

Nathaniel: WHY IS ZAC EFRON SO HOOOOOOOT

Nino: NEVER GONNA GIVE U UP

Adrien: NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN 

Miss Bustier: Have all of you forgotten that this chat was made by me?

Marinette: yeah actually

Lila: i just got here

Miss Bustier: Class might be over in a bit, but the fact doesn't change that we are SUPPOSED to be doing something important.

Miss Bustier: The principal might pop in to see how everything is going and to make sure you all are working hard.

Adrien: but we do work hard miss

Alya: we're the most hardworking kids in the entire school!

Chloe: well i wouldnt go that far

Miss Bustier: I trust you. Every single one of you.

Miss Bustier: Open your textbooks to page 83 and make it look like you're doing the questions on it. Just make sure you actually do them when you go home.

Marinette: thx miss <3

Alix: u rock

[Miss Bustier has left Miss Bustier's Class]

Marinette: ok back to our conversation

Chloe: shit

Marinette: how come nath and kim get to know and not me (๑◕︵◕๑)

Chloe: nooooo dont bring emoticons into this i feel bad enough as it is

Chloe: well nath is just more easier to talk to because hes a guy and i just feel like he'll understand better and i know he wont judge because hes been judged a lot himself 

Nathaniel: true

Marinette: so if i was a guy u would tell me?

Marinette: THAS SEXIST.·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.

Marinette: and what about kim

Chloe: hes just annoying

Kim: she has dirt on me

Kim: so to make it fair she told me her secret

Kim: thats how

Marinette: oh

Marinette: well what if u had dirt on me

Chloe: marinette

Chloe: i cant tell u

Chloe: maybe one day but not rn 

Chloe: i still need time

Marinette: sighhhhhhhhhhh

Marinette: alright fine

Marinette: but u will tell me right

Chloe: yeah 

Marinette: promise?

Adrien: OHOHO

Nino: bruh

Sabrina: if chloe agrees she shall be bound to her word

Alya: nino what brand is this chocolate

Nino: valrhona i think

Chloe: promise

Alix: AHSJDJABDNDIOAKS

Ivan: she said it

Mylene: she tied the knot

Rose: its done

Juleka: she can never go back

Chloe: ur all a bunch of dorks

Lila: my thoughts exactly

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than most chapters ive written but i just write things off the top of my head so even I never know how long they're going to be


	8. Take the Hint, Chloe

[Nath has created {queertastic}]

[Nath has added {Chloe}]

Nath: why u late

Chloe: sorry ran into sme trouble

Chloe: fight goin on over here

Nath: oh damn

Nath: u ok?

Chloe: yeah queen bee's good at protecting the ppl as well everyones fine

Nath: cool

Nath: i like queen bee

Nath: she gives off the vibes of our ppl

Chloe: lol 

Nath: queen bee or 'queer' bee

Chloe: queer bee is 100x better for sure

Nath: u got the snacks an stuff?

Chloe: yup im on me way

Nath: see ya in a bit then

* * *

"Are you alright, Chloe?" Pollen asked. Chloe had just finished fighting the latest akuma and was trying to recover from her injuries before she went to Nathaniel's house.

"I don't understand how Ladybug and Chat Noir are able to walk away without a scratch," Chloe grimaced, clutching onto her slightly bloody arm. 

"Maybe it's because they work together?" Pollen suggested. "Chloe, I think that you should try to become a part of their team. I'm sure they'd teach you how to dodge all these attacks and prevent yourself from getting hurt so often!"

"..." Chloe crossed her arms and thought about it for a bit. "Ugh, I guess I should if I want to stop ending up like this almost everyday. It'll be hard to swallow my pride, but... I'll ask them the next time I see them."

"Yay!" Pollen cheered. "We're gonna work together!"

"Sure, Pollen," said Chloe. "Let's get to Nath's before he gets annoyed."

* * *

 The blonde knocked on the door and was greeted by Miss Bustier and her warm smile. "Hello, Chloe. Come in, Nath's been waiting for you in the living room."

Chloe followed the teacher, still holding her arm which had apparently gone unnoticed. Nathaniel grinned widely when he saw her.

"Hey, Chloe," he waved. "Bring the snacks over here."

"Sure," she smiled, throwing the bags full of junk food onto the table. Nathaniel saw her arm and gasped.

"Dude, what happened?!" he asked, his eyes full of concern. 

"I ripped my arm on something when I was trying to get away from the fight," Chloe lied. "You got any bandages?"

"Why didn't you say you needed bandages when my mom opened the door?!" Nathaniel said in disbelief. "Y'know what, forget it, you need help. I'll go get some bandages, and if you can, set up the game. We're starting with Mario Bros, whether Kim likes it or not. We'll play on my PS4 after."

"Okay," Chloe nodded. Nathaniel left the room to get the first aid kit while Chloe started up the Wii. She grabbed a remote and chose the Mario Bros channel, beginning the game.

Chloe's phone buzzed beside her. She winced as she picked it up, but smiled a bit when she saw who texted her.

* * *

Marinette: hi cocoヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

Chloe: hey

Chloe: whats up

Marinette: just excited about today!

Marinette: cant wait to come

Marinette: im almost ready but i cant decide on one thing

Marinette: and i mean ur not as good of a fashionista as me

Chloe: did u want advice becuz i have to ability to NOT give it to u

Marinette: ok ok ur a fashionista too

Marinette: so basically i cant decide if i should pair my outfit with this cute little hat

Marinette: or this cute neck scarf

Chloe: what a decision

Marinette: what r u wearing?

Chloe: uh

Chloe: clothes

Marinette: wow didnt expect THAT answer

Marinette: i bet u wore the most glam makeup and outfit u have

Chloe: pls dont use the word 'glam' again

Chloe: and well im really not wearing anything like that

Marinette: why?

Chloe: in case u forgot my entire room burnt down

Chloe: my clothes werent exactly fireproof

Marinette: oh shit im so sorry

Chloe: no big deal

Chloe: i havent had time to go get anything from the mall

Chloe: so adrien lent me his baggy clothes

Chloe: right now i have his shirt and sweatpants on

Marinette: rlly?

Marinette: i bet u sniff them evrynight

Chloe: ew wtf is wrong w u

Chloe: adrien and i are bros

Chloe: bros dont crush on bros

Chloe: thats basically incest

Chloe: what kind of sick mind do u have

Marinette: what? that doesnt make sense

Marinette: back when i was crushing on him u were really clingy to him

Chloe: i have my reasons

Marinette: may i hear ur reasons ma'am

Chloe: if im going to tell u i wanna do it in person

Chloe: so hurry up

Marinette: ok but help?

Chloe: sighhhhhhhhhhh

Chloe: alright send me a pic of u wearing the outfit w the hat and then w the neck scarf and ill decide for u

Marinette: ok here

Marinette:  _hat.jpg_

Marinette: im gonna wear this

Marinette:  _neckscarf.jpg_

Marinette: or this

Marinette: which one?

Chloe: oh wow

Marinette: what

Chloe: shit i

Chloe: uh

Marinette: coco r u okay?

Chloe: yeah ofc i am

Chloe: wear the neckscarf

Chloe: its hot

Chloe: i mean cute

Chloe: stupid autocorrect

Chloe: fuck me im out

Chloe: see you in a bit i guess

* * *

The blonde went back to the pictures of Marinette, trying her best not to openly gush over them. She was just so  _beautiful_ no matter what she wore. The neck scarf was definitely what tied her outfit together, though.

Nathaniel came back with the first aid kit, raising an eyebrow at Chloe. "You okay? You've got this stupid happy look on your face."

"What?" Chloe blinked. "Uh, yeah, I'm okay."

The redhead looked at her phone and smirked. "Talking to your girlfriend?"

"As if," Chloe scoffed. "Who in their right mind would date  _me?"_

"I'm sure there's  _someone_ out there," Nathaniel patted her shoulder comfortingly, then proceeded to disinfect her cut. She winced. It stung more than any of Chat Noir's bad puns. Those were actually beginning to grow on her, since she kept running into the other Miraculous users.

"...You were talking to Marinette?" asked Nathaniel. Chloe grabbed her phone in alarm, realizing she didn't leave the chat properly. "S-So what if I was?"

"...Holy  _shit,"_ Nathaniel gaped at her. "Chloe, do you l--"

"No," Chloe shook her head vigorously, cheeks on fire. "There's no way I'd get a crush on someone who is obviously 110% straight. I'm not dumb, and I'd like to keep my already fragile heart intact."

"She's not..." Nathaniel began, his voice fading quickly. "Nevermind. Look, it's totally cool if you do. I'm not gonna make fun of you, and I don't think Marinette will either. I mean, look how close you two have gotten!"

"That's what scares me, Nath," Chloe watched him wrap her arm in bandages. "I... I worked  _really_ hard to earn what I have with her. I don't want to lose her."

"You won't," Nathaniel assured her. "Back when I was in denial of my sexuality, and I had that crush on Marinette, do you really think she didn't figure it out? She was surprised, yeah, and she didn't return my feelings, but she didn't push me away or anything. Hell, I think we became even closer after that. Trust me, Marinette is really careful with other people's feelings. If it turns out that she doesn't like you, which I highly doubt, she's not gonna abandon you, mark my words."

"What do you mean,  _'highly doubt'?"_ Chloe tilted her head to the side a bit in confusion.

"Chloe, I dunno how you don't see it," Nathaniel sighed. "But Marinette definitely likes you. If not a lot, then at least a little. Aren't you wondering how she forgave you so easily? And  _'Coco'?_ A nickname, Chloe! She gave you a nickname! She  _has_ to like you."

"How do you know about the nickname?" asked Chloe.

"I saw it in the chat," Nathaniel replied. "Nice save, by the way.  _'Autocorrect'._ That's actually so funny."

"Shut up," Chloe growled. "My heart took control for once, and I made a mistake. An embarrassing one that she's probably gonna bring up later to taunt me with."

"She wouldn't do that," Nathaniel laughed. "Besides, it's good to let your heart take over. Sometimes it knows what's best for you, even if your brain doesn't agree."

"I suppose," Chloe shrugged. The doorbell rang, and Nathaniel got up to open it. It was Marinette and Alya.

"Hey, girl!" Alya smiled at Chloe. "How's it goin', Nath?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking," he said. "Has anybody heard from Max, Kim and Adrien? I heard Adrien was having trouble getting out of the house."

"Oh, well, he's on his way," Marinette replied. "But Max and Kim decided to skip when they learned there was no Fortnite. They're gonna hang out together instead."

"Wow, they could've told me," Nathaniel grumbled. "Anyway, grab a seat. And that doesn't include Chloe's lap, Mari."

Marinette blushed. "Don't you have snacks to lay out, Nath?"

"Yeah, yeah," Nathaniel chuckled as he grabbed the rest of the bags Chloe brought and dumped them all over the floor in front of the TV.

"Hi, Chloe," Marinette sat beside her, accidently leaning on her injured arm. Chloe hissed in pain, causing the half-Chinese teen to jump back in surprise.

"C-Chloe, your arm!" she scooted back to her original position. "What happened?"

"I just hurt myself during the last fight Chat Noir and Ladybug had," Chloe said. "I'm fine, really. You can, uh, lean on me if you want."

Chloe had already gotten over the pain. She was too busy checking Marinette out. She looked even more hot in person, and it was making the blonde freak out internally. She hoped she didn't end up saying anything stupid.

"I like your outfit," Chloe offered a faint smile.

"Ah, thanks," Marinette smiled back. "And thanks for helping me pick between the neck scarf and hat. You said it was, um, 'hot', right? Do you still think so?"

"Y-Yeah," Chloe laughed nervously. "Honestly, you look great."

"You look even greater," Marinette pouted. "Even in Adrien's clothes, you look great without trying."

"It's literally just a t-shirt and sweatpants though," Chloe wringed her hands together. 

"Marinette's just in awe of your increasing muscle mass," Alya smirked slyly. "I mean, just check out those arms! Hot damn. Someone's been hitting the gym."

Marinette glared at her best friend. "T-That's not true! And Chloe doesn't even go to the gym."

"I've been training at home," Chloe lied. "I figured I might as well be more prepared in case I get caught in something like the brawl downtown. And Dad doesn't exactly see the point in getting stronger. He thinks girls should be delicate little flowers that must be protected at all times."

"Ugh, I  _hate_ guys like that," Nathaniel plopped himself beside Alya. "Girls can fight, too. It's just been engraved into the minds of the stereotypical males that women are not associated with those kind of things. Anyways, pick your characters."

"I'm Blue Toad!" Marinette declared.

"I'm Mario, of course," Nathaniel said.

"I'll be Luigi," Alya said. "So I guess you're Yellow Toad, Chloe."

"I'll still kick your asses," Chloe said smugly.

Marinette smirked at her. "Bring it."

* * *

Some time while these four were in the middle of their extremely competitive gaming session, Adrien and Nino came. Alix texted everyone that she had hurt her knee on the way, so she couldn't come. Sabrina came when they had finished a round, dropped off a box of chocolates, and apologized for leaving. She wanted to spend the entire day with her dad.

"At least we got chocolate," Chloe said as ahe proceeded to take one from the box. Marinette smacked her hand away. 

"No, you already had so many chocolates," she said. "You need space for dinner."

"Nath, we're having dinner too?" asked Adrien.

"No," Nathaniel shook his head.

"Yeah, Nath isn't giving us dinner," Chloe said. "So why can't I have more?"

"You'll get fat?" Alya suggested.

"Chloe never gets fat," Adrien said. "I don't know where all those sweets go."

"Lucky," Marinette pinched Chloe's arm. The blonde reached over to her sides and began to tickle her, making her giggle uncontrollably.

"I think you're getting a bit pudgy, Marinette," Chloe said. "But it's fine. Now I can snuggle you like a pillow."

"W-who says you can-- hahahahahaha! S-Stop! Meanie!" Marinette giggled even louder.

"Chloe, when Mari was talking about dinner," Nino said. "I'm pretty sure she was asking you if you--"

"No, let  _me_ say it!" Marinette swatted Chloe's hands away. "So, um, if you're free, w-would you like to come have dinner at my place?"

"R-Really?" Chloe stuttered. "Uh, your parents are cool with it? And is it ok if I come in these clothes? I don't exactly have--"

"Come to my house before you go to hers," Adrien interrupted. "I did a bit of shopping for you."

"Thanks, Adrien," Chloe said. "I can come at 6:30, and Marinette, is 7 okay with you?"

"Yes!" Marinette nodded enthusiastically. She turned to Alya and whispered, "Could you come before 7 to help me get ready?"

"I got you, girl," Alya winked.

"It's a date!" Nathaniel declared, narrowly dodging Chloe's sharp slap.

* * *

"Wow, Adrien," Chloe stared at her reflection. "You actually... got something decent."

It was 6:45pm, and Chloe was at Adrien's house, trying on the clothes he had gotten. 

She was wearing a black denim jacket over a yellow shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Her black skinny jeans had a single white line running down the side. Her hair was neatly combed, and she had applied a very subtle shade of eyeshadow and mascara.

"Hey, are you saying I have a bad fashion sense?" he playfully elbowed her. "I'll have you know, I'm the most fashionable guy in all of Paris."

"I just feel bad for whoever your girlfriend will be," Chloe teased. "A bit of advice: don't buy her clothes as a present."

Adrien laughed. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," Chloe nodded as she headed out. "See you, Adrien."

"Have fun!" he grinned.

* * *

Marinette, on the other hand, was stressing out. Badly.

"Oh man," she looked at all the clothes piled on her bed. "I can't find anything! All I need is a casual yet presentable outfit, and I can't find  _anything!"_

"Girl, chill," Alya grabbed her by the shoulders. "You are _so_ stressed. Breathe in, breathe out. C'mon, do it."

Marinette followed her instructions and calmed down a bit. "Okay, I guess I'm  _kinda_ stressed. I just... I wanna look good in front of Chloe. She's always so...  _stunning._ I wanna try to look like I didn't just crawl out of a hole, y'know?"

"Whoa, I didn't realize you were  _this_ head over heels with her," Alya blinked. Marinette blushed.

"N-No I'm not!" she protested. "Alya, are you gonna help me or not?"

"Okay, I'll figure something out," Alya said. "...Oh, I know! You can wear this red short dress, and put on your black cardigan over it. Ooh, don't forget this bow! Try it, try it!"

She turned around as her best friend changed. When Marinette was done, she looked in the mirror. "Oh my sweet polka dots,  _thank you Alya!"_

"No problem," Alya laughed. "Just make sure to have fun. I should get going, but remember to text me all about your little  _date,_ m'kay?"

_"A-Alya!"_

* * *

Chloe stood in front of the bakery. The closed sign had been put on the door, so she took a deep breath and knocked. Sabine greeted her.

"Hello, Chloe!" she said. "Come in, dinner's ready."

She went upstairs and left her shoes on the shoe rack. Marinette was sitting at the table, and Chloe had to try her best not to gasp, because this girl was just too good at choosing amazing outfits that complimented her. 

"Hey, Marin," she said, offering a smile. Marinette blushed. "Hi, C-Chloe."

That was weird. Were they not using nicknames right now? Friends were so confusing sometimes. It's like she had to know when it was alright to use the nicknames.

"Good evening, Chloe," Tom said. "Grab a seat."

She took the seat nearest to Marinette and whispered. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you look  _hella_ cute in that."

"Thanks," Marinette beamed. "And  _'hella'?_ Who even says that anymore?"

"I say that," replied Chloe. "Don't question my choice of words."

"Alright, alright," said Marinette. "I think your outfit's cute, too. Now eat."

"We're having homemade spaghetti," said Sabine. "I hope you like it, Chloe."

The blonde took a bite. "Man, everything you guys make is amazing."

"I made the sauce," Marinette puffed out her chest proudly.

"Except the sauce, it's a bit mediocre," Chloe said quickly, earning a swift kick from under the table. 

Well, it started with a swift kick. Then Marinette began to playfully nudge her foot with hers. Chloe raised an eyebrow at this. Was Marinette...

...trying to play footsies with her?

"Um, Marin--"

"So, Chloe," Sabine interrupted her. "How's school?"

 _Oh great. Here comes the interrogation._ "Good. I'm getting mostly A's now. Lowest is B, in Science."

"I guess you're not pursuing a scientific career then, huh," Tom said. "What're you thinking of becoming in the future?"

"I don't really know," Chloe shrugged. "I kinda thought I'd think about it more next year. I mean, I still have time to consider my options."

"Good, good," Sabine nodded. "You can't rush these things. Marinette, on the other hand, has wanted to become a fashion designer since she was 10."

"I believe she wanted to be a dancer before that?" Tom chuckled.

 _"Guys!"_ Marinette groaned. 

"Relax, Marinette," Chloe flashed her a smile. "I like listening to these kinds of things."

Marinette froze under her gaze. She slowly nodded as her entire face became flushed. Chloe's smiles were something she'd never thought would be directed towards her, yet here she was.

"Ah, our show is gonna start in 5 minutes," Tom got up. "Let's leave these two alone."

"You girls can go upstairs when you're done with dinner," Sabine said. "Just make sure you eat enough."

The couple left to go sit in front of the TV, so Marinette began to apologize.

"They don't usually do that when a friend's over," she laughed nervously. "Sorry if you felt uncomfortable."

"No biggie," Chloe shrugged. "I've done tons of interviews. It's easy to get used to."

"It's amazing how you're so good at answering these kinds of questions, though," said Marinette. "If I was ever interviewed, I'd probably trip over my words like 100 times."

"Probably," Chloe agreed.

"You were supposed to make me feel better," Marinette tried to scowl, but failed. "So, about that thing you said you'd tell me."

"What thing?" Chloe put down her fork as she had just finished her meal.

"When I asked you about how clingy you were with Adrien and you said it wasn't a crush," replied Marinette. "I mean, if you don't wanna tell--"

"No, I'll tell you," sighed Chloe. "Can we... go to your room first? I don't want to say it out loud."

"Sure," Marinette said. She held Chloe's hand and led her upstairs. They sat down on Marinette's bed.

"I, ugh, it's so stupid, now that I think about it," Chloe ran a hand through her hair. "So, like, you know how Adrien is my best friend? We've known each other since we were in diapers, and I was there for him and he was there for me when our moms left us. Basically, he was the only one I felt like I could trust, because he was the only friend i had. Besides Sabrina. I only had  _two_ friends back then, Marinette. When you came vying for Adrien's attention, I... got scared that you'd take away one of the only people in the entire world who understood me. So I became clingy, to try to keep him from falling for you. I know it's dumb, he'd never leave me and you sure as hell would never try to take him away from me. But before... I didn't want to risk losing him. I'm sorry if I'm the reason you lost interest in him--"

Marinette cut her off by hugging her tightly. It caught Chloe by surprise, but she awkwardly hugged back too, inhaling the wonderful scent of roses.

"Coco," Marinette put one of her soft hands on Chloe's cheek. "You did make me lose interest in him, but not in a bad way. I realized we just weren't compatible. There just wasn't any chemistry between us. He's a great friend, of course, but I wouldn't date him."

Chloe leaned into Marinette's hand. "What do you mean,  _not in a bad way?"_

Marinette turned pink. "Um, y-y'know, you kept him away from me for so long, I forgot about my obsession with him."

"Mmm," Chloe was enjoying the cheek stroking a bit too much. "So, you get it now?"

"Yup," Marinette smiled. "I promise, Coco, I won't leave you and neither will Adrien. All of us are your friends, and we won't abandon you."

"Thank you, Marin," Chloe sighed contently. 

They sat in silence, Marinette's hand travelling to Chloe's hair. She began to play with it, running a hand through it and marvelling at how soft it was.

"Marin?" Chloe mumbled.

"Yeah?" Marinette absentmindedly replied.

"I gotta go home," the blonde yawned. She got up and stretched. "You'll come to school on Monday, right?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Marinette giggled. "Silly."

"Just making sure," said Chloe. "I'll see you later then. Let's do this again some time, yeah?"

"Yes!" Marinette grinned widely. "See you, Coco."

"Oh, wait," Chloe stopped in front the stairs and turned to look at Marinette. "I forgot to ask this before, but... were you playing footsies with me at dinner?"

Marinette blushed fiercely. "U-Uh, I wasn't, er--"

"I want to tell you something at school," Chloe declared. "So you can't not come, got it?"

"Got it," Marinette saluted to her. As soon as she left, Tikki came out of its hiding place. 

"Well?" the kwami raised an eyebrow.  _"Were_ you playing footsies?"

Marinette buried her face into her pillow in embarrassment.

* * *

Chloe had left the bakery, and was waiting to cross the road. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell Marinette about her sexuality, but she was going to take the risk according to the subtle hints she had noticed from the other teen.

She was  _so_ not ready for this.

 


	9. Advice

As usual, during the middle of Queen Bee's fight, Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived to fight alongside her. This time, instead of running away when the battle was over, she stayed to talk to Chat Noir.

"I've been thinking," she told him. "I know I haven't exactly been cooperative, but lately I've been getting battered up and I end up having bruises all over my body. It's getting hard to hide my injuries, and there's someone very special to me who gets really worried whenever she sees them. At first, I thought maybe I'd learn on the job and gradually get less injured, but..."

"You keep getting hurt and you want our help?" Chat finished for her. "You have no idea how long Master Fu's been waiting. Ever since we told him about you he's wanted to meet you. And ask about how you got your Miraculous."

"Huh?" Ladybug noticed they were talking and walked over to them. "Wow, you're still here? Usually you would've run off."

Something about Ladybug's tone irked Queen Bee. "I want to train with your mentor."

"Never thought I'd see the day," Ladybug said. "Chat, you used your Cataclysm, right? That means you only have like 5 minutes before you detransform, so you should hurry home. I'll take her to Fu."

"Alright, see you later then, milady," he said. "Don't rip each other's heads off on your way there."

With that said, he left. The two heroines took one look at each other before Queen Bee broke eye contact. 

"Lead the way," she said.

"Try to keep up, then," Ladybug replied dryly. She got out her yo-yo and threw it as a grappling hook, swinging from building to building. Queen Bee followed suit using her trompo. 

* * *

"A massage shop?"

Ladybug and Queen Bee had reached Master Fu's residence, not saying much on the way there. 

"He's a masseur and healer," Ladybug said. "That's why I can walk around in my civilian form without any injuries."

"Makes sense," Queen Bee nodded, entering the shop. An old man got up from his seat.

"So, you are the one who got ahold of the Bee Miraculous?" he said. "My name is Wang Fu. I am a healer and the Great Guardian of the Miraculouses. Come, sit, and explain how you ended up with yours."

"Okay," she said, sitting down. "Well, I was out one night, taking a walk to clear my head and stuff. Then there was this golden light in the sky that seemed to be getting closer. It was a sight to see, and I couldn't move my legs for some reason. It... pierced me, near my heart." 

"Whoa whoa, wait," Ladybug interrupted. "How is that possible? Isn't it a comb? And, um, how the hell are you not dead?"

"It wasn't a comb, what the eff?" Queen Bee scrunched up her nose. "It was a sharp jewel."

"I can explain that bit," Master Fu said. "I had taken out the jewel from the comb and put it on the table, as I noticed it wasn't properly merged with the comb. If it was, I wouldn't have been able to pull it out. I was going to combine the two right after I had tended to my customer. When I came back, it was gone."

"Hawkmoth must've gotten it somehow," Ladybug said. "But  _then_ what happened?"

"Maybe whoever he sent to get it dropped it by accident," Queen Bee said. "And they were going to fly to him. Which means they were high up in the sky. If the jewel slipped out of their grasp, it would make sense that it cut into me when it landed."

"Can we not talk about sharp stuff cutting into people?" Ladybug asked, clearly uncomfortable. "What happened after it hit you?"

"I passed out right away," replied Queen Bee. "My friend found me and took me to a hospital. When I woke up, I overheard the doctors talking about how dangerous and expensive the operation would be to remove the jewel. If it moves even a _little_ bit closer to my heart, I'm dead. So they kept it in me. After a while, when I was alone, my kwami showed itself and explained this whole 'Miraculous' thing. I started working as Queen Bee a few days later."

"When that huge octo-guy was flooding Paris," Ladybug muttered. 

"I see," Master Fu got up and looked out his window. "You've been through a lot, and you came to me seeking my guidance. I know I've already asked a lot of you, telling you to recall that night, but can you do one more thing for me?"

"What?" asked Queen Bee.

"Show me who you are."

The striped superhero jumped up from her spot. "You want me to  _what?!"_

"He knows who Chat and I are," Ladybug said. "Relax, he's not gonna tell anyone. For us, well, he gave us our Miraculouses, but you got it before meeting him, so I get you're a bit skeptical. But trust me, your identity is strictly confidential. Heck, Chat found out who I was and vice-versa only because  _we_ decided to tell each other."

"...Can I, like, not do it in front of you?" Queen Bee asked sheepishly. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be outside," Ladybug assured her. "My eyes are closed, ears are blocked, lips are sealed."

As soon as she left, Queen Bee detransformed. She stood in front of Fu as Chloe Bourgeois. "Tada."

His eyes widened for a split second, but she didn't notice. "Chloe Bourgeois. What a surprise..."

"It's 'cause I'm rotten, right?" she laughed bitterly. "That's what everyone thinks. And they're right. After I left the hospital, I reconciled with a lot of people. But sometimes I have nightmares, my past self taunting me and calling me weak. I feel like all the apologies in the world can't help. I'll always feel empty with the guilt weighing down on me... I know I'm not someone that can be seen as a hero, but I'm gonna try. That's all I can do, right? Even if I don't deserve my Miraculous..."

"No one is rotten, Chloe," Fu said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "There is good in everyone. You just took time to find it within yourself. The old you certainly didn't deserve to have such a responsibility, but the new you does. I will help you, if you want me to."

"Yes, please," she smiled at him. "So, uh, what now?"

"Now you transform back so that Ladybug can come in," Fu replied.

"Oh, right," she nodded. "Pollen, stripes on!"

Chloe transformed back into Queen Bee and yelled for Ladybug to come back in. The spotted hero reentered the massage shop. "You done here?"

"Yeah," Queen Bee said.

"Wait, could you two stay here and watch over the shop for a bit?" Fu asked. "I need to go buy more green tea bags."

"Sure, Master Fu," Ladybug flopped onto the mat on the ground. "I could use a bit of rest. Been up and at 'em all day."

"Same here," Queen Bee sat back down.

"Thank you, girls," Fu smiled, then left. It was silent for a while, until Ladybug spoke.

"I wanna ask you something," she said.

"What?" Queen Bee turned to her.

"Do you hate me?"

Queen Bee blinked. Where did that come from?

"It's like, every time you look at me," Ladybug sighed sadly. "Something flashes across your face. You become all serious or kinda angry. It's different when you talk to Chat, you're more playful. I'm not telling you that you  _have_ to like me, I just don't want you to hate me. I don't want  _anyone_ to have some kind of vendetta against me if I don't even know why."

The bee hero thought about her response carefully before speaking. "I don't hate you, I've just... been through a lot. And you were kinda... my role model. I wanted to show you that I didn't need to depend on you, but you insist on taking over every fight I'm a part of. It's frustrating. I feel like, ugh. I dunno. Oh, and another thing. When I was just a regular civilian, I had this friend. You took a lot of selfies with her, but you never smiled. You were always annoyed or something. After seeing that, I got kinda angry, but I guess it's only natural that you don't like  _everyone_ who asks for a picture. I just didn't like how you took them anyway without telling her you hate her guts."

"I don't hate anyone!" Ladybug cried out. "Well, okay, there was this one girl, and maybe you're talking about her, but I don't hate her! I actually really like her! Chloe's grown so much, and--"

Ladybug realized what she had said and quickly covered her mouth, but she wasn't quick enough. "Wait, you  _like_ m--er, Chloe?"

"...Y-Yeah, she's cool," Ladybug blushed. "I've heard a lot of stuff from her friend Marinette, and it seems like she's changed a lot, in the best way, of course. I wish I could make it up to her and take another selfie with her, one with me smiling this time, but I've been too nervous to pop up and say 'hi', so..."

"She's way more socially awkward than anyone you'll ever meet, so I can see why you're hesitant," Queen Bee agreed.

"Hey, listen," Ladybug curled up into a ball. "I'm sorry for the fight thing. I didn't realize I was trying to take control over your battles. I promise, next time I happen to see you in the middle of something like that, I'll help you  _without_ becoming your commanding officer."

"Thank you," Queen Bee said. "And I promise to not give you the cold shoulder anymore."

They sat together in content. Ladybug spoke up again.

"So," she said. "How's your civilian life?"

"Well, actually," Queen Bee blushed. "There's this really special someone I made up with after I realized how awful I'd been towards them. She's smart, funny, and super sweet and I tried to push down my feelings but it didn't work and all I wanna do is confess to her but she's definitely straight and--"

"Wait," Ladybug cut her off. "You're not straight?"

"No," Queen Bee replied. "Are you?"

"No, but if you tell the media, I'll kill you," Ladybug said. "I'm bi."

"I'm gay," said Queen Bee. "Never thought  _you_ of all people would be bi... but anyways, the girl I like is really, just,  _amazing!_ And I can't ever think properly when she's around. I think she's been dropping hints, but I don't know if they're platonic and I don't wanna get hurt but I need to know because I really like her..."

"Wow, you've really got it bad, huh," Ladybug said. "I think you should just go for it. If you don't you'll never know what might've been."

"Yeah, maybe," Queen Bee shrugged. "What about you? Do you like anyone?"

"Mmm, yeah," Ladybug sighed happily. "She's so sweet and adorable and kind... I hope she likes me back, though."

"See, this is the problem with love," Queen Bee mumbled. "You never really know who likes who. It could end up being the best day of your life if you confess, or you might end up with a broken heart, not that it matters to me, since mine is already at its limit."

"About that," Ladybug looked at her chest. "Does it feel weird, walking around with it stuck in you?"

"I got used to it," Queen Bee replied. "It's a part of me now. I feel the same as when it wasn't."

"It must be easy to keep it away from Hawkmoth though," Ladybug chuckled. "I mean, if he wanted your Miraculous, he'd have to rip it out of..."

She turned pale and put a hand to her mouth. "Oh, my god. If he finds out about it he's gonna try to take you apart to get to it!"

"Who says I'll let him?" Queen Bee scoffed. "Relax, he won't figure it out."

"Okay, but be careful," Ladybug bit her lip. "I have to go, got a lot of stuff to do."

"Ladybug?" Queen Bee called out to her before she was about to leave the shop. "You should go see Chloe. I'm sure she'll appreciate you checking up on her."

Ladybug blushed. "...Yeah, I will. Bye, Queenie."

* * *

Chloe was taking a walk in the park, mentally preparing herself for tomorrow, when she would tell Marinette her secret. And maybe ask her out.

"Chloe?"

She spun around to see Ladybug standing there awkwardly, her cheeks a bit pink. "Oh, hey."

"So," Ladybug fidgeted with her thumbs. "Haven't seen you around lately."

"School's been pretty hectic," Chloe nodded. "And I haven't really gone out much."

"Uh-huh," Ladybug replied. "Um, I wanted to see how you were holding up and stuff, 'cause I remembered you were in the hospital a while ago and your room got burnt and stuff so I just wanted to drop in and... y'know."

"I'm fine," Chloe said. "I get headaches sometimes, but I'm good. And I don't understand why both you and Marinette think now that my room is burnt I'm gonna die. I live in a freaking hotel. It's nice that you two are concerned, though."

"You think it's nice...?" Ladybug smiled in an odd way, but quickly shook her head. "Ah, well, it's my job to watch out for y-- _everyone!_ Everyone! And, I realized that I haven't really been fair to you in the past and I disregarded your feelings. I wanted to say sorry. I'm really, really sorry, Chloe. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Maybe..." said Chloe. "Take a selfie with me?"

"Of course!" Ladybug grinned. They stood close, and she was able to get a whiff of the familiar lemony scent that always surrounded Chloe.

"Now  _that's_ a genuine smile right there," Chloe chuckled.  _I feel like I've seen it before..._

"Well, I'm genuinely happy that you've forgiven me," Ladybug beamed. "I have to go, but send that pic to Marinette so she can forward it to me."

"You know Marinette?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. 

"Uh, yeah!" Ladybug said. "She's a friend of mine. Just remember, okay?"

Ladybug ran off before Chloe could ask her any more questions. The blonde ran a hand through her hair, confused.

* * *

It was Monday, the day Chloe had dreaded since the dinner she had at Marinette's. She brushed her hair and put on an oversized pale hoodie. After eating breakfast, she left the hotel for school. 

Alix rollerbladed past her, flashing her a smile. "Hey, bitch!"

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I'm saying it lovingly," Alix laughed. "Like, you're my bitch, y'know. Not  _a_ bitch."

Chloe rolled her eyes again and went inside the school. Adrien was talking to Nino excitedly.

"I can't believe Dad's actually letting me go!" Adrien said.

"Dude, it's gonna be awesome," Nino grinned. "Jagged Stone's live concerts are super fun. Just have to be careful, a lot of people push and stuff."

 _I never even knew Jagged Stone was having another concert,_ Chloe thought.  _I really need a break, jesus._

She looked around the classroom. Kim and Max were gushing over a computer. Mylene and Ivan were giggling softly over something, she didn't know what. Rose sat alone at her desk, uncharacteristically quiet. Meanwhile, Marinette, Alya, and Lila were pointing at some fashion magazine and discussing which clothes looked the best.

Chloe really wanted to pop up behind Marinette and hug her from behind, but she saw Rose and felt guilty leaving her alone. She rarely felt guilty for anything, or anyone. She didn't like it. So, after looking at Marinette longingly for a bit, she sighed and walked over to Rose.

"Hey," Chloe said, sitting beside her.

"Hey," Rose muttered.

"Where's Couffaine?" Chloe asked.

Rose visibly flinched. Clearly something had happened between the two.

"Alright, spill," Chloe demanded. "Did you guys, like, fight or something?"

"...We..." Rose bit her lip. "Yeah, I guess."

"You wanna talk about or...?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Cuz I don't really have anything else to do, so go ahead."

"I was supposed to meet her at the park yesterday," Rose said. "And I didn't come. I, er, forgot..."

Chloe stared at her blankly. "Wow. She probably thinks you stood her up, huh?"

"Yeah," Rose sighed. "She didn't come to school yet, but I'm almost a 100% sure she's gonna be super mad at me!"

At that moment, Juleka walked into the room. Rose squeaked and quickly hid behind her desk.

Juleka walked over to them. "Are we switching seats today? And, why is Rose hiding?"

"She thinks you're mad at her," Chloe shrugged.

"Huh?" Juleka blinked. "Um, why?"

"She left you at the park by accident," Chloe replied. "Yesterday."

"I never went to the..." Juleka seemed to have realized something. She sighed. "Rose, we cancelled that plan because I had to go to a wedding, remember? Did you even check my texts?"

"I lost my phone," Rose admitted sheepishly. "Wait, so you never went to the park?"

"Nope," Juleka said. "Also, if I did go, why didn't you?"

"I took a nap and ended up falling asleep," Rose scratched the back of her neck. "Ugh, so this whole time I've been freaking out over nothing?"

"Basically," Juleka chuckled. "Hey, Chloe, I'd like to sit down, if you don't mind."

"Chill, I'm getting up," Chloe said. She let Juleka take the seat and walked away from the two. She felt better knowing that everything was resolved. 

Miss Bustier came in 5 seconds after, forcing Chloe to go to her seat without managing to say hello to Marinette. She took out her phone after the lesson was basically over and all they had to finish were a couple of worksheets. 

* * *

 [Chloe and Marinette entered {The Socially Awkward Hub}]

Chloe: theres a leaf in ur hair

Marinette: wait wtf

Marinette: oh thats why alya keeps giggling

Marinette: thx coco

[Marinette changed {Chloe} to {Coco}]

[Marinette changed {Marinette} to {Marin}]

Coco: np

Marin: u wanted to talk to me today right?

Coco: yea at lunch

Marin: what did i do wrong

Marin: if its about the pic i posted on ig with me wearing a tie dyed shirt im sorry

Coco: you did what

Coco: jesus fuck marin what are you a hippy

Coco: why dont you wear a neon headband while youre at it

Coco: to answer your question no its not about that

Coco: i dont even follow you

Marin: why not

Marin: even lila followed me before i thought she was decent

Coco: i didnt want anything to do with you and your poor fashion choices

Marin: HEY IM A FASHION DESIGNER IN THE MAKING SCREW OFF

Coco: HOW COME YOU LIKE WEARING SUCH STUFF THEN

Marin: its called freedom of expression

Coco: that kinda freedom should be taken away from ppl like you

Marin: that hurts

Marin: but dude srsly follow me

Marin: i follow u back ok

Coco: k

Marin: ughhhhhh i cant stand the suspense

Marin: cant u just tell me rn?

Coco: no

Marin: whyyyyyyyyy

Marin: ur so secretive coco

Coco: im just afraid of what you might think of me

Coco: i dont like being afraid

Marin: wait is it the thing adrien kim and nath know?

Coco: yeah

Marin: *le gasp*

Marin: now i REALLY cant wait

* * *

 

"Chloe?" Nathaniel nudged her.

After Lila had forcefully taken Chloe's seat before, she decided to let her keep sitting there. She liked hanging out with Nathaniel, Sabrina liked Lila, and Miss Bustier was okay with it, so she was good. Of course, the downside was that Marinette was now farther away. The good thing was that she could now throw tiny eraser bits at Marinette and watch in amusement as the blue-haired girl turned and glared at her, only to be called out by Miss Bustier. She also liked how she could now watch her from afar. Not to be creepy or anything. She just enjoyed watching her expressions change as she talked to the others.

"What is it?" asked Chloe.

"Everyone's asking where you and Marinette are," he said. "We're on the main chat, that's why."

"Oh," Chloe said. "We were just talking about...stuff."

"Uh-huh," he smirked. "Anyway, I wanna ask you if you're willing to help me out with something."

"What?" 

"I want to know who the Miraculous superheroes really are."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I just want to thank them, whoever they really are," said Nathaniel. "I'm not gonna turn them over to Hawkmoth, of course. That'll put them in a lot of danger. Oh, and I love a good mystery. What do you say, are you in?"

Chloe's mouth went dry. Saying yes would mean lying to Nathaniel 24/7 about her own identity. And she knew from experience that lies would always fall apart in the end. Saying no would dishearten him, or worse, make him suspicious. She sighed.

"Jesus," Chloe hung her head. "Secrets are a pain in the ass."

"What do you mean?" asked Nathaniel.

"I'm coming to your house today," Chloe said. "We'll get your little investigation started, alright."

To be honest, she was also curious as to whom her fellow fighters really were. Ladybug seemed so similar, and Chat Noir did act a certain way at times which seemed familiar.

This could turn out to be an okay decision, or a horrible one. There was no in between.

 

 

 


	10. Confessions, Confessions

"Man, I'm starving!" Adrien stretched his arms after getting up. The bell had just rung, which meant it was lunchtime. "Hey, Chloe, do you wanna... Chloe?"

The blonde was shaking, unable to move from her seat. Her palms were sweaty, and she felt a bit sick. It was time to tell Marinette her secret. And she wasn't ready  _at all._

Somehow, without her noticing, Marinette had helped her get up. She made up some lame excuse about how Chloe was having major headaches today and rushed her to the bathroom. 

They went in, making sure no one was in the stalls. Marinette put the 'out of order'sign that she managed to snatch from the janitor's cleaning cart onto the door. No one was gonna bother them now.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked, examining Chloe.

"No, I'm not," Chloe replied. "I-I... ugh."

"Coco," Marinette took her hands into her own. "I promise, no matter what it is you wanna tell me, I'm not gonna push you away. Now, tell me what's going on."

"...I'm not straight."

Marinette blinked. "S-Sorry, what?"

"I'm gay," Chloe said, louder than she intended to. "There. I said it. I'm the definition of what my dad never wanted. And I know you're gonna think I've been trying to score a date or something with you this whole time, been tricking you. I'm not. I swear. Please, I... I really enjoy being with you, it has nothing to do with my... my sexuality. If you... think I'm disgusting now, I'm not gonna stop you from leaving me."

"Coco," Marinette said softly. "I was the one who helped Nath out with his sexuality. Why would I think you're disgusting?"

"Nath isn't gonna like you," Chloe replied, shutting her eyes tight due to the tears that had formed. "B-But I might. Doesn't that scare you?"

"No."

Chloe opened her eyes to stare at the girl in front of her.

"It doesn't scare me at all," Marinette moved closer. "In fact, I'd be really happy if that happened."

They were very close to each other now. Chloe stared into those beautiful eyes, lost in the moment. Her first kiss was...

Wait.

She pushed Marinette away gently.

"Chloe...?" Marinette tilted her head curiously.

"This isn't right," Chloe bit her lip. "I'm broken, Marin. And I'm still trying to find the pieces of myself that... I lost, I guess. You deserve someone better. Someone who's sure of who they are."

"You're not broken," Marinette crossed her arms. "You're just confused. It's how teen years work. We try to find ourselves, who we're meant to be. No one's sure of who they are at this age, Coco. And besides, who are you to decide I deserve better. You're the best person I could ever deserve, okay? I want to be here for you. I want to help you."

"Marin, you don't get it," Chloe sighed sadly. "I'm fucking depressed, I have panic attacks, and I have anxiety. I'm... Jesus, I take fucking  _medication_ for all this stuff! I'm just so screwed up... and you shouldn't have to ever put up with me and my stupid problems!"

She ran out of the bathroom before Marinette could say anything else,  and went back to the classroom. It hurt her so much to do that, but Marinette deserved the best.

And she was the worst of the worst.

* * *

"You've gotta be shitting me."

Chloe had done her best to ignore the pleading gazes Marinette had given her throughout the day. She didn't bother picking up her phone when it buzzed in her pocket. When she was leaving school with Nathaniel, she had to sneak out so that she wouldn't get caught by the half-Chinese teen.

When they got to Nathaniel's house, she explained what had happened to him. He sighed at the blonde's reluctance to at least see how it would work out for a week, and gave up after a while. They got started on the investigation, so obviously, Chloe had decided to reveal her identity first. It caught Nath off guard. Like, way off guard.

 _"Y-You're_ Queen Bee?" he gasped, his eyes bulging. "I did  _not_ see that coming, that's for goddamn sure. I just... damn! You. Queen Bee. It's blowing my mind. But like, you're standing in front of me wearing the costume and everything, I-I can't deny it. So, you met Ladybug and Chat Noir then, yeah? You must know so many things about them."

"Look, Nath," said Chloe. "You have to keep this a secret, or you're dead. And if an akuma doesn't kill you, then I will."

"Dude, I read comics, okay?" Nathaniel said. "I know the importance of hiding your identity better than you. I won't reveal who Ladybug and Chat Noir are either, of course. That is, if we figure out who they are together."

"Good," Chloe nodded. "Well, Ladybug's confident, witty, kind, a good fighter. The way she moves is more like a dancer. I don't really pay attention to anything other than her traits, but I guess I'll do that next time I run into her. Chat Noir is brave, makes a lot of bad puns, and he's just a tad bit more concerned when I get hurt.

"Any reasons why that could be?" Nathaniel asked while writing down notes.

"I dunno," Chloe shrugged. "Maybe he's just more caring than regular guys."

"Or maybe he's close to you in real life," Nathaniel suggested. "Who's close to you?"

"Sabrina, kinda," Chloe replied. "Marinette, although I'm not sure if she still wants to be around me. You, although you're the one carrying out this investigation, so whatever. And, uh, Adrien."

"Adrien..." Nathaniel bit the eraser on his pencil. "Y'know what? Keep an eye on Adrien, as well as Chat Noir."

"You don't seriously think they're the same person?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Adrien's so innocent and soft. Chat Noir's more out there. Adventurous."

"You're Queen Bee," Nathaniel deadpanned. "I think anything is possible now."

"Fine," Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'll keep watching him."

"Hey, how come you were so chill with telling me?" asked Nathaniel. "Ladybug and Chat Noir are so secretive. I mean, so are you, kinda, but..."

"Three reasons," Chloe said. "First, I knew you'd figure it out eventually, whether I turned down your offer to help or not. If I turned you down, you'd wonder why and keep your eye on me, eventually figuring out who I am. If I said 'yes', it'd be like the person you want to find is helping you out in secret. You'd, one again, figure it out in no time. Secondly, I don't work for the same dude as Ladybug and Chat Noir. I got my Miraculous from... somewhere else. So I don't have to listen to his rules like  _'don't tell anyone'_ or whatever the hell he says. Lastly, I trust you, Nath. It's only been a while since I've became friends with you, but I'm confident you're a loyal person. I'm not as sure with many others in the class. Like Alya. And most of the girls beside Sabrina and... Marinette. They're still pretty skeptical of me. I just know they're waiting for me to mess up soon, so they can point fingers at me and call me a monster...! Especially Alix. She's waiting, I know it!"

Chloe faltered, realizing how off-topic she had gotten and how hard it was to breathe. She steadied herself and continued.

"Sorry, I must've sounded crazy," she grimaced. "I-It's my anxiety..."

"What the hell happened to you before your hospitalization?" Nathaniel asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Were you going through this stuff before?"

"The panic attacks and the anxiety, yes," Chloe said. "I was just good at hiding it. Whenever someone would notice something, I'd lash out at them to throw them off. My depression is on and off. As long as I take my pills, I'm usually fine. Lately, things have been better. I was happier. But now Marinette probably hates me for what I did."

"You shouldn't have turned her down," Nathaniel said. "She likes you. You like her. You can figure out everything else while you date her. And if it doesn't work out... it doesn't."

"How can I love someone if I can't even love myself?" Chloe questioned. 

"She'll teach you how to love yourself, that's how," said Nathaniel. "Promise me you'll make amends with her tomorrow."

"...Ugh," Chloe groaned. "Alright."

* * *

That night, Chloe got a visit from Ladybug. She was finishing up her homework when the spotted hero tapped at her window from the balcony. Chloe got up to open the door.

"Hi, Ladybug!" Chloe flashed her a warm smile. "What's up?"

"I just got here from Marinette's," Ladybug said. "And I want to ask you some questions."

Chloe's eyes widened for a second. She sighed and flopped onto her bed.

"Ask away," she said.

"You're gay," Ladybug stated.

"That's not a question."

"Why didn't you tell Marinette before?" Ladybug asked. "She's a very supportive person when it comes to these things."

"I didn't want her to push me away," Chloe explained  "I thought that if I told her I was gay, she'd freak out and think I was trying to hit on her this whole time. Which I wasn't, just want to clarify that. I...I really did want to tell her, but I was really worried. I have something really special with her. I just don't want to ruin that by going into a relationship with her! W-What if I'm a shitty partner? What if I lash out at her like before? I'm so messed up in so many ways, and I don't want to hurt her. I just want her to be happy..."

Ladybug seemed like she was trying to process all of this. "Chloe, what makes Marinette happy is  _you._ Yes, of course all of her friends make her happy, and so do her parents, but you make her feel happy in a special way. Back when you were more antagonistic towards her, she wasn't nearly as happy. She thought she liked Adrien, and she went through so much heartache only to figure out he was too... plain. Then she felt an empty feeling every time you showed up to insult her. She always knew, deep in her heart, that she was just waiting for you to change. And now you have. So go to her tomorrow. Do whatever you have to do to make it up to her. She likes you a lot, and right now the one thing she wants more than anything in the world is to be with you. Do you understand?"

Chloe nodded, at a loss for words. Marinette... was waiting for her.

"I believe in you, Chloe," Ladybug hugged her tight. "I know you'll do the right thing."

And with that, she swung out of the room using her yo-yo, leaving Chloe to ponder over how she should salvage the situation.

* * *

[Nath and Chloe entered {queertastic}]

Nath: chloe (；へ：)

Chloe: whats wrong

Nath: my grandpa just died

Nath: he was on life support for a while because his heart kept failing

Nath: passed away at the same hospital you went to

Nath: the man was a legend

Chloe: damn

Chloe: i hope hes in a better place now

Nath: i hope so too

Nath: i wanna just sit in a corner and cry

Chloe: i know the feeling

Nath: i wish we could drink

Chloe: why

Nath: so that i can get high and forget about how cruel life is

Chloe: now im wishing we could drink

Chloe: ull be ok nath

Chloe: ur a really strong guy

Chloe: stronger than kim and ivan combined

Chloe: ur gonna get through this

* * *

Apparently, Marinette had been waiting for Chloe in front of Le Grand Paris the next morninbg, because when she left the huge hotel the shorter girl walked over to her, smiling.

"Hey, Coco," Marinette said.

"Marin," Chloe looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I-"

Marinette cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. "I know, Coco. And it's okay. This is new to me as well, and to be honest, I'm really nervous as to how this will go. But I'm willing to try. What about you?"

Chloe felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Yes."

Marinette hugged her. "I'm so happy to hear that. Now come one, let's go to school."

As they walked, side by side, Chloe began conversing with her. "Sooooo... does this mean we're dating now?"

"I guess it does," Marinette giggled, intertwining their fingers together as they held hands. "Wow... Chloe fricking Bourgouis is my girlfriend. Everyone's gonna go nuts."

"Ugh, I'm not in the mood to deal with the paparazzi known as Miss Bustier's class," Chloe joked. "You'll deal with them, won't you?"

"Of course, mademoiselle," Marinette bowed for exaggeration, making Chloe chuckle. "...Chloe, can you look at me for a second?"

"Yes, Mari-" Chloe was cut off by the soft strawberry flavoured lips that had pressed against her own. She closed her eyes and snaked her arm around Marinette's waist while Marinette ran her hands through Chloe's hair. When they broke apart, their lips were still tingled and they weren't paying attention to anyone other than each other. Marinette rested her head on Chloe's shoulder and sighed contently.

"Thanks for giving this a chance," Marinette blushed. "I... I really like you."

"I really like you too," Chloe held her tight. "I know we have to go to school right now, but let's do soemthing together after, okay? Right now, we have to hurry or Mendeleiev is gonna kill us."

"Don't worry about her," Marinette smirked at Chloe devilishly. "She's easy to fool."

Chloe looked down at her. "Jesus, you're such a delinquent. You should be happy I'm willing to ignore your manipulative ways."

Marinette laughed as Chloe kissed her on the forehead. "Yeah, I'm grateful, really."

"Shall we head to school?" asked Chloe.

"Yes we shall," replied Marinette.

No one questioned the two when they were 5 minutes late to class, but Alya and Nathaniel did shoot them knowing grins, embarrassing them both.

Chloe cared a bit lesss than Marinette about the teasing though. She was still wondering how lucky she was to have fallen in love such a girl.

 


	11. Bonding

Chloe had been doing exactly what Nathaniel had instructed her to do: Observe Adrien.

He was acting normal. Simple and kind, as usual. She was beginning to seriously doubt Nathaniel's hunch and decided to drop it for now, instead focusing on Marinette, who had just burst into the classroom.

"S-Sorry I'm late, Miss," she said sheepishly. "I slept in."

"Marinette, this is unacceptable," Ms.Mendeleiev glared at her. "If you keep up with this tardy behaviour, you won't get the credit for my class. Understand?"

"Yes, Miss," Marinette looked at the ground, ashamed. Chloe wanted nothing more than to yell at Ms.Mendeleiev and comfort Marinette, but she managed to keep her cool. Even if she was gritting her teeth so hard they might crack.

Marinette went to sit with Alya. As soon as Mendeleiev turned back to the board, Chloe threw a crumpled up paper ball at Marinette, hitting her spot on. The blue-haired girl turned to scowl at whoever had thrown that, but then she realized it was Chloe, who smiled warmly and her and waved. Marinette blushed and waved back. Of course, everyone noticed the exchange between the two and looked pointedly at them.

They all waited for Mendeleiev to leave the classroom for a bit so that they could get on their phones.

* * *

[Adrien and 12 others entered {Miss Bustier's Class}]

Alya: CHLOE AND MARI

Alix: yall fecking or wat

Nathaniel: oh they FAUKIN

Ivan: ok but r u guys really

Kim: theyre totally fookin

Juleka: they have been all blushy and disgusting the entire class

Juleka: i think its safe to say they fockin

Chloe: leave us alone with your alternate spellings of 'fuck'

Marinette: we are not!

Adrien: so r u two dating now?

Marinette: yes we r

Marinette: i think

Marinette: chloe i dont wanna assume that we r without asking u so can u pls confirm before i start freaking out

Chloe: yes marinette we are

Marinette: there u have it folks

Alya: i see that lil fuzzy smile mari

Marinette: shut up im happy as heck rn

Adrien: YAYAYYAYAYAYYAY

Nino: CAN YALL BELIEVE THOSE TWO ACTUALLY ENDED UP DATING

Rose: if i went back in time and told them that they'd be dating next yr, they'd barf on the spot lol

Chloe: cant argue with that

Max: The possibilities that they'd ever get along were extremely low.

Kim: its cuz chloe had a change o heart

Juleka: its cuz marinette got over adrien

Lila: its probz cuz of both

Adrien: oh hewwo lila

Adrien: hows life treatin you

Lila: ok i guess

Lila: my aunt is nice an all but i still miss how it used to be

Chloe: aw man 

Nathaniel: i hope u feel better soon

Ivan: shit everybody close ur phones the nightmare that is our science teacher is back

Mylene: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

* * *

"I hope you're all focusing on your work," Mendeleiev raised an eyebrow.

Everyone nodded vigorously. The last thing they wanted was for her to ruin the rest of the day.

When it was lunch time, they all rushed out of class. Chloe gazed at Lila. She seemed pretty out of it.

_Man, why am I always the one who notices these things?_ Chloe thought.

_Maybe it's cause... I wanted someone to notice when_  I _needed_ _help. And isn't it my job as a hero to help, even when I'm not using my superpowers?_

Lila noticed Chloe staring at her. "Need something?"

"No, not really," said Chloe. "But you do."

"Huh?" Lila tilted her head a bit.

"I mean, you need something to cheer you up," Chloe explained. "Wanna throw water balloons and shit at people? That always cheers me up."

"Uh, no thanks," Lila giggled a bit. "I think I just... need some time. Thanks for being concerned."

"No prob," Chloe shrugged. "The water balloon offer still stands."

"Dude!" Nino rushed over to her. "Let's have a big ass water balloon war! It'll be  _awesome!"_

"I wanna throw water balloons at people!" Kim said.

"Call everyone, then," Chloe said. "Lila, you can be the referee to make sure we don't kill each other before History."

"Sure thing," Lila picked at her nails.

* * *

"Okay, the teams are Adrien, Alya, Marinette, Ivan, Juleka, Sabrina, and Alix versus Chloe, Nino, Kim, Max, Rose, Mylene and Nathaniel. Y'all ready?"

"You're going down," Marinette smirked at Chloe.

Chloe gave her the finger. "Try me, bitch."

Lila cleared her throat. "The fight begins NOW."

It was, to say the least, a mess. Almost everybody was wet. Save for Lila, of course. Adrien was hit the most, which was ironic to Marinette since his alter ego was usually so careful. Chloe was hit only three times. Twice by Max, once by Marinette. She retaliated by hitting the shorter girl five times, mostly aiming at her head.

Everyone lay down on the ground, laughing uncontrollable at how ridiculous yet fun all this was. Chloe noticed how Marinette's wet clothes were clinging to her slender figure and couldn't help but stare.

"Marin?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't wear a bra today?"

Marinette's eyes widened as she looked down at her chest and quickly covered it with her arms, blushing furiously. "How was I supposed to know we'd be doing this? And why are you looking at my chest? Pervert."

Chloe growled and tackled Marinette, causing her to giggle. "Okay, okay, sorry!"

"You should wear one," Chloe said, snuggling her tightly. "There's a lot of weirdos trying to touch innocent young ladies like you."

"I'm strong though," Marinette flexed her arms. "They can't lay a finger on me."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Just be more careful, dumbass. You're attractive, and those creeps are horny."

Marinette smiled softly. "You think I'm attractive?"

"Duh," Chloe said. "I'm hot, I'd know who's cute and who's not."

"Wow, how confident," Marinette giggled more. "Well, you're not wrong." She pressed her lips to Chloe's forehead. Nathaniel cleared his throat.

"I hate to break up this lovey dovey moment," he said. "But we literally only have 5 minutes to get to class."

The two girls sprang to their feet.  _"5 minutes?!"_

Everyone ran back to class as fast as they could, regardless of if they were able to dry themselves off or not.

* * *

Later on, an akuma had corrupted a florist who owned a flower cart stationed on the sidewalk. Queen Bee was now fighting alongside Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the new hero, Rena Rouge.

"Hey, Bee!" Chat Noir yelled.

"What?" Queen Bee yelled back as she leaped out of the florist's flower barrage attack.

"If flowers are where bees get pollen from, are you also getting the urge to do that?"

"Bruh."

"No seriously! Does honey make you high or something? What about sugar?"

To tell the truth, whenever Chloe had honey or anything sweet, she did feel a bit more energetic yet derpy. But she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Guys, focus!" Ladybug cried out. "Rena, quit playing the Scooby Doo theme song on your flute!"

"I'm sorry, I was watching reruns last night with my siblings!" Rena replied. "It got stuck in my head."

Once the four of them had kicked ass, they all stood together in a comfortable silence.

"You two should get going," Ladybug looked at Rena and Chat. "You used your special powers, so it'd be best if you find a private spot to detransform."

"You got it, Ladybug!" Rena saluted with a wide grin, then ran off with Chat Noir. Queen Bee was about to head home as well.

"Bee?"

She turned to Ladybug. "What's up?"

The spotted hero blushed a little. "S-So, about that girl I told you I liked..."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Queen Bee's face lit up. "I have something to tell you about my crush! She's going out with me now!"

Ladybug gasped. "Mine started dating me too! Good luck must be on our side for once."

"Yeah, it must be," Queen Bee agreed, chuckling a little. "I've felt happier than I've been for years."

"You're telling me," Ladybug smiled. "Well, I gotta get going. Keep me updated on your love life, 'kay?"

"Sure," said Queen Bee. They parted ways and detransformed into their alter egos, happily going about their lives.

* * *

[Alix has created {bishsquad}]

[Alix added {Chloe Bourgeois} to {bishsquad}]

[Alix changed {Alix} to {aLIT}]

[Alix changed {Chloe Bourgeois} to {guccigurl}]

[guccigurl entered {bishsquad}]

aLIT: BRUH I NEED YOU

guccigurl: wat

aLIT: I WANNA DO A MUKBANG

aLIT: AND I WANT U TO DO IT W ME

guccigurl: why me

aLIT: bishhhh cmonnnn

aLIT: i wanna bond with uuuu

aLIT: plssssss

guccigurl: ok fine when should i come?

aLIT: saturday

aLIT: its gonna be fun trust me

guccigurl: just me and you?

aLIT: oui oui mon amie

guccigurl: k

guccigurl: better not be planning something Kubdel

aLIT: oh ye of little faith


End file.
